Desires of the Heart
by Kjsama
Summary: It's been 20 years since Klaus has left Mystic Falls. Now, as the King of New Orleans, he finds himself dreaming of the remaining desires of his life that he wants fulfilled. But will it happen? Will Silas sit back and allow our beloved hybrid to have power AND happiness? Definetely Klaroline and your other fav characters. Hookups, sex, and violence ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

"Klaus."

Just hearing her voice makes me smile. I refuse to open my eyes.

She chuckles lightly.

"Klaus. I know you're awake."

I don't respond, but feel my smile widen.

"Oh. I see. You dont want to wake up?" She kisses my bare chest, making my friend between my legs twitch. "You'll wake up. One way," she licks my nipple, making me groan, "or another."

She jumps on top of me, kissing and sucking on my neck. I wrap my arms around her, feeling her warm, satin skin aganist me. Not ceasing on her assault on my neck, She lowers herself just enough to rub her core along my hardened friend, slowly driving me mad.

Steadily dominating me.

I suddenly flip us over, putting me on top. I pin her between my legs, my right hand holding both her wrists above her head.

I finally open my eyes and take in her light, her perfection.

She lays naked before me, her blond curls spreading across the pillow beneath her. Her blue eyes are intense with yearning and passion. Her nipples are hard for me, the smell of her arousal making me throb, awakening the beast within me that ached to devour her.

"Remember love, I'm the alpha male."

"You're wrong."

"Oh? Why don't you enlighten me?"

My vixen smiles devilishly at me. "You're a king."

She somehow breaks free, and flips us again. "And I'm your queen," she whispers in my ear.

She bites my neck, escalating my desire for her exponentially.

I gasp, taking in my dark New Orleans bedroom around me.

I growl, frustrated.

Again. Again with these accursed dreams of Caroline.

They've gotten worse. The longer I stay away from that snore fest town called Mystic Falls and her, the more frequent these dreams of that baby vampire become. I'm still at a loss as to when I became a horny teenage boy instead of the 1000 year old, unstoppable hybrid that everyone knew me to be.

But these dreams were so real and felt more like a beacon calling me back to her.

"I don't think it's working. We've been doing this for years," says a male voice with a slight accent.

That voice. So familiar...

"Shut your mouth! He can hear you!" says a woman in a harsh whisper.

I sit up from my bed and turn my head to the window facing the street.

Three rooftops away, I see a caramel toned woman with brown hair and grey eyes and a hooded man next to her.

I smile. Well, well, well. What's the Bennett witch doing here?

"Oh God," her eyes widen with fear as she notices I've seen her and she starts to run.

In a flash, I jump out the window and cut her off at a nearby ally.

"Hello sweetheart. It's been awhile."

Before she can react, I grab her by the neck, lifting her clear off her feet.

"Now tell me what you and your little boyfriend are up to."

She raises her hand and instantly my head feels like its splitting in two. Yelling in pain, I let her go, falling to my knees.

"Now Klaus, let's talk like civilized men and women."

"Damn you...witch," I manage to growl

I hear footsteps approaching us. So does she, causing her to break her concentration.

Big mistake.

I rush at her, ready to snap her neck before I'm intercepted and pinned to a wall by the man in the hoodie.

It falls back, revealing the man underneath.

"Kol?"

"Hello Big Brother."

"Impossible. I saw your body. You're..."

"Dead?" He lets me go. "Not anymore. Thanks to my favorite witch here." He walks to Bonnie, giving her a michivious grin before turning back to me.

"Alright witch. Start talking. I haven't got all night."

"Silas," she says.

I roll my eyes. "Really? You lot still haven't figured out how to rid yourselves of him? It's only been, I don't know, 20 years," I spat.

"Klaus. It's more complicated than it seems. Turns out the cure wasn't a cure at all. "

"What?"

"The cure was really a potion that would create a supernatural hybrid."

I just stared at her, not getting it.

She sighs. "We all know that Qestiyah was in love with Silas and made him immortal. What we didn't know was that there was no other woman Silas loved and wasn't interested in dying at all. What he really wanted was to become the most powerful being on earth. To be both a vampire and a witch ."

"Okay. That would be a problem," I admit. "But if memory serves me correctly, didn't he get that blasted potion from Elijah years ago?"

"Yes. But the potion is not complete. So he can't take it. He needs to get the missing ingredients."

"Which are?"

She gives Kol a sidelong glance.

"We don't know."

"Of course you don't." Why are these things so bloody inconvenient? They really should have a manual for all these supernatural events and beings.

"I consulted a witch here for answers. Between the both of us, all we were able to get out of the spirits is that all the ingredients revolve around the desires of the King of New Orleans. You Klaus."

I put a hand over my heart, feigning overwhelming emotion.

"Truly? I'm touched sweetheart. Does our beloved Silas know that I am the fairy godfather that'll make all his wishes come true?" I mock, batting my eyelashes.

I catch Kol's smirk. As much I hate to admit it, I missed the bloke. How is he even standing here? I wonder.

"No," says Bonnie.

"Grand. Lets keep it that way shall we?"

Last thing I need is Silas here with his bloody illusions. I remember the last time he was in my head. That white oak stake missing my heart. The splinters slivering in my chest...I shiver at the memory. At least Caroline was there. Who knows where I would of been...

I shake my head. Banishing her image that began to seep into my mind.

Bonnie's eyes narrow. "This isn't a joke Klaus," the witch says venomously.

"I know. This conversation is. If you'll excuse me," i say, turning around. "Coming brother? I would much rather like to hear about life on the other side and your purpose here."

I start to walk away, now officially bored.

Kol flares up at Bonnie. "I told you! A waste of time! All these years waiting for that spell to work!"

"No it wasn't!" She shouts back. "God Kol! You can be so annoying!"

They continue to bicker as I say: "I'll let you kids have at it. I'm going back to bed." i wave casually as I continue to walk down the alleyway.

She turns her attention at me. "So I guess Caroline doesn't count? I saw into your head Klaus. I know what the spell made you see. You still love her," she calls after me.

I stop walking. "Caroline and I are just friends," I say to myself more than to her.

"I'm not thrilled about it, trust me. But that spell is made to reveal to you your desires and it wont stop till they're fullfilled. Remember the clue about the ingredients? If you've been dreaming of Caroline, she's in danger. When Silas finds out, he's going to go after her and kill her!"

I clench my fists and whirl around.

"Then why are you wasting your time over here?" I ask furiously."Why aren't you in Mystic falls protecting her?!"

"Ooh! Bonnie! I think you're right! Judging from his reaction, The blonde does make my brother go mad. Bet his dreams were of a wet nature..." Kol chuckles.

"Shut up Kol," i hiss. Can't believe I was actually thinking I missed him. He already needs to daggered.

He gives me an exaggerated hurt look.  
"Answer my question witch," I snap.

"Your dearly beloved isn't in mystic falls, brother," Kol answers instead, his playful grin returning. "She's here in New Orleans."

Okay. Now things are interesting.

**A/N Totally got inspired to write my own story reading all the fabulous Fanfiction on this site. I'm real excited to write this piece! No worries, Klaroline is coming within the next 2 chapters. Definetely leave me some feedback especially with this being my first story and all. Hope you guys enjoy ;). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodlust**

_Klaus POV_

I turn away, keeping calm. Interesting. I didn't know she had stayed. I only asked the hybrids that protected her if she was alive and well. No specifics, simply because I didn't want to tempt myself and run after her. But _why_ did she stay? What was keeping her here? So many emotions flood through me at that moment. Happiness, hope...

Fear. Damn it! She can't be this close to me! Wasn't that the whole point of...

I couldn't even finish that thought. For the next emotion that came in was guilt, along with a memory...

_"No! No! _No!_ You can't! You can't do this to me!" Her tears streaked face comes to my mind aganist my will. I never felt so much pain as i did in that moment._

_"Caroline," i whisper, "I have no choice. I can't lose the both of you."_

_She shakes her crown of blond curls furiously._

_"I love you," she whispers then, grabbing my stunned face into her hands. "Don't send me away Niklaus. We'll get through this...together."_

_"_By God," Kol whispers, studying my face. He saw something there. Something that made him let out a chuckle before he said: "You compelled her. You compelled her to forget you. Those dreams aren't just dreams, their memories."

I clench my teeth, saying nothing. When the hell did Kol get smart?

"Think about it Bonnie!" Kol continued, the excitement of his revelation taking over, "there's no way in hell that Caroline can be under his nose all this time and not know about it. He found her, they hooked up, and then he compelled her to forget!"

It was more than a hookup, i wanted to say, but stop myself. if he's so bloody brilliant now, let him figure it out.

Bonnie just stares at me, stunned. "But why?"

"Because I had to, because I was bored. I don't have to explain anything to you, WITCH," I snap with as much venom I can muster.

I turn on my heel and start stalking off.

I hear their footsteps following me, trying my patience. "If you sent her away, that means you really loved her. Loved her enough to be afraid of losing her. That's the only thing that makes sense. Meaning that, whatever went on between them had to be more than a hookup Kol. If he was just using her and didn't care..."

"He would of just staked her and been done," finishes Kol in agreement.

For them to speak of me hurting Caroline so candidly boils my blood.

"I swear," i say in controlled voice, with my true anger cracking the surface, "if the both of you don't leave, I'll rip out your hearts and feed it to some nearby wildlife. Now LEAVE ME!" i roar.

"It's not our fault you suck at relationships," mutters Kol.

That's it.

I had Kol up aganist a wall, my hand in his chest, grabbing his heart in a blink of an eye. My eyes flash gold, fangs extended. Kol was just resurrected and he was already on his way back to the other side.

"Klaus stop!" Yells Bonnie."we'll go! We'll go!"

I drop Kol and simply walk away.

"This isn't over Klaus!" Shouts Bonnie from behind him. "We're giving you your space, but we still need to get Caroline. She's in danger whether she's with you or not!"

To hell with that witch and Kol, ignoring her. I swore to myself I wouldn't get close to Caroline and jeopardize her life again.

And I plan to keep that promise.

* * *

_Bonnie POV_

I still keep up the act, though we were alone. I knew he wouldn't want to take the risk of Klaus overhearing.

I kneel down next to Kol and put a hand in his shoulder. His angry gaze remains on Klaus's retreating figure.

"I swear, if he wasn't my brother, I'd kill him."

"No you wouldn't. But we can get even."

That got his attention. His mischievous grin returning to his face.

"Now, what are you up to Ms. Bennett?"

I smile back at him, extending my hand. He takes it and we both stand up together.

"If he doesn't want to go get Caroline, we'll get her and bring her to him."

His smile widens. "I love it, but how will we find her?"

"Not a problem. I already know where she is."

"I forgot you're Bonnie the Mega-witch now," he mocked.

"Shut up, Kol," she says, walking away with her smile still on her face. "Let's get to work."

"Lead the way."

* * *

_Caroline POV_

"Oh...MY GOD!"

I fling my last wardrobe choice for work across the room. Nothing is clean. I mean...NOTHING! Ketchup, wine, blood stains, you name it, my clothes got it.

Caroline Forbes, you're done. You're gonna get fired today. Yes sir.

I put my face in my hands. "Seriously?" I say, tiredly. I already woke up late, and now i have nothing to wear.

The boss man already told me one more strike and don't bother coming in. Just because of the fight I got into with a customer last week. Now this.

Worst. Day. Ever.

I look at the clock. 10 minutes to get to the bar? Yeah. Not happening.

I collapse on my twin size bed in my studio apartment. I Cover my face with my pillow, wanting to disappear.

I should go back to Mystic Falls. This independent woman thing is not working out.

At least back there I have REAL friends, not acquaintances, family...

Family...?

_"You're my family Caroline."_

My eyes open. There it was again. That sexy British male accent. Who WAS that? Every time I thought of leaving, there was that voice. Saying something that always makes me stay. It didn't even have to make sense. It was something about that voice itself. It was always so soft, so calming, so safe, so...familiar.

A knock on the door, jolts me back to reality.

As I run across the studio to the door, I glance at the clothes thrown about my room, the dirty dishes...

Oh well. It's not like I'm married or something. I'll clean it later.

I yank the door open. My mouth drops.

"Bonnie?!"

Seeing my friend after 20 years, consumes me with such raw emotion that i can't speak.

Bonnie's eyes fills with tears as she pulls me into a bear hug.

"I missed you," Bonnie murmurs into my hair.

"I missed you too."

"Oh! It's so touching," says Kol out of nowhere in the most fake feminine, emotional voice he can muster, wiping an imaginary tear from one eye.

I pull away from Bonnie, blinking away tears as i take in Kol.

"You're...you're supposed to be..." I stutter.

"Dead I know. You two are definitely mates. Same reaction and everything."

"Mate? I repeat, confused.

"Kol!" Hisses Bonnie.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Compelled and all."

i open my mouth to ask something, but Bonnie cuts me off. "Don't mind him. Still shaking off the cobwebs from being dead so long."

He rolls his eyes as I give him a curious look. "How is he alive?" I ask Bon. "You can raise the dead now? What are you, Jesus?"

"Long story," Bonnie says with a laugh. "Aren't you gonna invite us inside?"

"Oh yeah, of course! Come in!" i say, going back into the apartment. Totally forgot my manners.

"Now, don't judge me," I warn them ahead of time.

"What...happened?" ask Bonnie taking in her room with a frown.

"I said don't judge me," I say with a mixture of embarrassment and defensiveness, "I wasn't expecting company."

"Obviously," mutters Kol.

I flare up. "Shut up. You've picked up a broom,what, maybe twice in your life?"

He raises his hands in defeat.

"Just saying Care," intervenes Bonnie. " It looks like World War Three in here."

I sit on my bed. "I know. I was looking for an outfit to wear to work. Total failure."

"Oh! Where are you working?"

"You mean, where DID I work? Flames. A bar down the street," I mutter. "I was a bartender/singer."

"You were that bad huh?" Asks Kol, nodding his head in understanding.

Bonnie nudges him hard in the ribs, while I glower at him.

"No actually," i respond harshly. "The prick grabbed my butt so i knocked him out. ill have you know that I was voted best Bartender in New Orleans five years in a row. I have a way with liquor." Can't help feeling a little pride, I smile a bit.

"And hybrids," adds Kol.

Smile gone.

Bonnie stomps on his foot. "What is your problem? You want me to kill you again?"

With the mention of hybrids, I can't help but remember Tyler. "How is Tyler Bonnie? I haven't spoken to him since I left. Did he ever go back to Mystic falls?"

"No."

"Figures," I say sadly, "I'd run away too if my mom died and she was all I had left."

Bonnie shares a look with Kol. Then says, "so what are you going to do now?"

"Probably look for another job," I grumble.

Bonnie and Kol smile at each other.

"What?" I say looking between the two of them.

"Ever heard of a place called _Bloodlust_? Kol and I went in there when we first came into town. They're looking for a bartender," finishes Bonnie with a big smile.

"That nightclub on Bourbon?"

Both Bonnie and Kol nod enthusiastically.

"There's nothing but celebrities and rich folks in there," I say, feeling intimidated already.

"Uh yeah. Can you imagine the tips you'd get in a place like that?"

I can't help but smile at that. "Good point. I'm totally in a recession and need a stimulus package. You think it's open now?"

"24/7," says Kol.

"Well then," I stare down at my pajamas. Definitely need a better wardrobe. "Let me do some laundry and we can head over there. I can use some drinks, even at 10am."

I catch Bonnie and Kol smiling at each other. Their eyes betraying some type of mischief.

"Those two are up to something," I mumble to myself as I take my clothes. Hopefully, it guarantees me the job.

* * *

_Klaus POV_

I yank open the doors to _Bloodlust_, the words of that insufferable witch echoing in my mind: _"She's in danger whether she's with you or not!"_

Damn that witch! What if she's right? What if Caroline dies and its because i wasnt around to save her?

No. Stop it. Caroline's been fine without me for years. My remaining hybrids are looking after her. She'll be fine for another 20, 40...

"Hello Boss."

"Jake."

He follows me as I walk through the club, noting that the place was packed already at 11am with all walks of life. The music was mellow due to the time of day, but the liquor was flowing and so was the food and...blood of course.

Jake and I did our usually routine and went through the schedule. Justine, my floor manager, spots me and joins us. A petite girl with average features, she brushes her black hair from her grey eyes patiently waiting for Jake to finish.

I didn't hear anything Jake said, but I knew I wasn't interested in playing King today.

"Cancel all my appointments. I'll be in my suite till the night shift."

Hearing my tone, Justine starts to walk away, but Jake the imbecile says:

"So I need to reschedule Marcel again? He's been waiting for years to speak with you!"

I sigh. Marcel. I confess, I've been avoiding him. Simply because if I saw him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from thinking about Claire.

My chest tightens with pain just thinking her name. Three years and The loss was still so raw. Totally different from losing Caroline. At least I can see her alive anytime but Claire...

"I think you should see him," continues Jake, interrupting my thoughts. "Can't you..."

I hope no one wanted to know the end of that sentence, because his heart was in my hand, and I don't think you can finish conversations without a heart.

I glance at Justine, whose mouth was in an O of surprise, staring as Jake's body crumples to the floor. I toss his heart to the side, my staff already compelling all the human guests, maintaining calm, as I casually tell Justine:

"Rejoice sweetheart!" I say with a smirk. "You've been promoted. Now be a dear and cancel my appointments. Will that be a problem?"

She shakes her head emphatically.

"Lovely. I'm not to be disturbed. Unless..." i lick the blood off my fingers, "that poor unfortunate soul wants to join dear Jake."

"Understood Boss," she says in a shaky voice. She quickly signals two hybrids to Jake's body.

I look at my white Armani dress shirt and sigh. I take it off, using it to wipe off the blood that managed to seep to my chest. Justine is so distracted that it takes me throwing the shirt at her face to snap her out of it.

"Take care of it," I order her. I walk up the steps to my suite.

I need a drink.

* * *

_Caroline POV_

This place is gorgeous! I can't believe I never stepped foot in here. The decor is definitely top of the line. Red silk drapes, white and black booths...man. If I decorated this place, this is _exactly_ the way it would look!

"Nice isn't it?" Asks Bon.

"Uh...no. It's awesome! I got to meet this decor master. He or she is a genius!"

"Thanks so much for the high praise!"

I turn to the voice. A petite, black haired girls with grey eyes stands there. She's wearing an insanely short black skirt and a tight red top that shows off her perky breasts. Even with all that, she manages to put out a professional aura.

"You did this?" i ask all excited.

"No, but ill be sure to ask the Boss. My name is Justine. I've seen you two, but you,"she points at me, "you're a first timer. Would you guys like a booth?"

"Actually, I'm here to inquire about the open bartender position."

Justine gives me puzzled look. "I'm sorry, but, we don't have any openings doll."

"Oh," I say flatly.

"They must of filled it," says Bonnie.

"No. It's alright," I say trying to mask my disappointment. I look around. "Uh, where's Kol?"

A crashing noise from the bar takes our attention.

A brown haired man in a muscle shirt stalked towards us, his face beet red with anger. Justine stops him. "Whoa Kent. What is going on?"

"I quit," he snaps. "I'm done Justine. Just done."

"You can't mean that! The night shift is going to start soon. Who am I gonna get to cover you?"

"Not my problem babe." He takes off his name badge and gives it to her. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

Kent storms out. Bonnie and I move aside to let him pass.

"Well," says Justine. "That was the bartender and he just quit. Can you start tonight?"

Just then, Kol reappears.

Caroline fights her hardest not to smile.

"Where were you?" I ask suspiciously.

"The bathroom," he says with a shrug.

I can't help but smile

"Girl!" Justine snaps her fingers, catching my attention. "Can you work tonight or not? Klaus is gonna kill me, like literally, if I don't have bartender. When he gets out of his suite, he's gonna want to get loaded."

I stiffen. "Klaus. You mean, the king of New Orleans Klaus? Psycho, serial killer..."

"The very one doll," interjects justine, "but I wouldn't say that second half too loudly. Would hate for you to die your first night on the job and need to replace you too. So. You're in or out?"

I bite my lower lip. I know I need the money but...

"Caroline," says Bonnie. "It'll be alright. Just do as Justine says. Keep your head low, do your job and you'll be fine."

"Never fear sunshine, Kol is here! And mega witch can destroy whole cities just by thinking it so, I wouldn't worry," he smiles widely.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. Kol may have exaggerated, but Bonnie's powers are a force to be reckoned with.

Feeling much better, I turn to Justine, giving her my best smile. "Okay. You've got yourself a bartender."

** A/N First of all, you all are awesome! Thanks so much for the feedback and reviews. It's been great motivation. Please keep them coming. A special shout out to anoncovers for the cover photo for this story. You're awesome! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but ill try not to make be a long wait. Thanks for your support and enjoy! Klaroline for sure next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion**

"Wow. You look hot Care!" Shouts Bonnie over the music.

Caroline just gives her a smile, while making a White Russian. She knew she looked great. The red and black female version of the Bloodlust uniform that she saw on Justine earlier, really celebrated all her ass...correction. Assets.

It is officially the night shift. In every corner of Bloodlust, their was either make out sessions, drunk fueled dancing, or vamps feeding.  
the dj is playing all the right stuff, keeping all the patrons gouging on food, blood and each other.

And Caroline, for her first night, isn't breaking a sweat.

she was in her element.

Dancing along with the music, she glides to the awaiting customer, giving them their drink.

"Thanks hot buns," the guy says and she winks at him. She works her way along the bar, taking orders and making drinks.

"Sunshine's really enjoying herself," says Kol into Bonnie's ear.

His breath makes her skin tingle, sending electricity through her body. As always, Bonnie tries brush it off.

"For sure."

"Maybe we should make our own fun," says Kol seductively into her ear. "It's been awhile."

Bonnie couldn't help the excitement that went through her with that statement.  
She rolls her eyes. "It's only been two days, sex fiend."

"Your point?" He asks slipping his hand under her shirt and cupping her left breast. Bonnie closes her eyes reflexively and lets out a moan.

"You know you want to..." He whispers.

"We have to see this through," she says, trying to regain control of herself. " I don't want to miss the main event."

He kisses the nape of her neck then, sending a rush of adrenaline and tingles throughout her body. "Trust me my mega-witch. I'll make it worth your while."

She turns her face, capturing his mouth in hers.

That was all the consent he needed. He grins aganist her lips as he vampire speeds her into a dark corner and gets to work.

He pulls back her low cut shirt just enough for her left breast to pop out. Kol quickly takes it in his mouth, causing Bonnie to let her an excited gasp.

"Oh my god!" She says grabbing his back, digging her nails into it.

He lifts her up, pushing her skirt up her thighs.

"So glad you didn't wear jeans," he murmurs huskily, kissing her neck as she unbuttons his pants. Her hands are around his cock in no time, the sheer pleasure making him snap his head back and groan. Looking in her eyes, he pulls away her hand and eases into her, letting a hiss escape her lips.

He wanted to take her time with her, but they had other business. He kisses her roughly as He plows into her, her hips lowering, granting him greater access. He grabs on waist, and they move together in the haze of their sexual escapade, breaking their heated kiss to let out a heavy sigh as they reach their peaks together...

* * *

After cleaning themselves, they make it back into the club. Bonnie quickly looks around. Caroline was still working with a smile on her face. Klaus was nowhere to be found.

"Good. We didn't miss it," she says relieved.

"Ahh, My dear brother. When he sees Caroline..."

"He's gonna blow," grins Bonnie.

"Man, my timing is impeccable," he nods upwards with his trademark grin.

Bonnie follows his gaze, her grin growing also.

Klaus, the king of New Orleans had made his entrance. He's flawless in a black, fitted designer dress shirt with black washed jeans. There are no traces of a smile on his lips as he descends, making his way to his regular VIP booth near the stage where the DJ played. All the females stare as the men avert their gazes from Klaus in reverent fear.

Justine and two other males, flock to his side, keeping their heads low as they approach.

Other people start to line up around the booth. One at a time, they sit with Klaus, talking to him.

Eventually, Bonnie and Kol watch as Klaus calls over Justine and speaks to her. He gestures to the female next to him in blue.

"He's ordering drinks" says Kol, in excitement. "Show time!"

"Let's get some better seats. I don't wanna miss this," says Bonnie. "You got the popcorn?"

"Not in this place. Nachos?"

"Good enough. Let's go."

They make their way to a corner of the nightclub and get great seats to watch the drama that was about to unfold.

* * *

So that is Klaus, the King of New Orleans.

Caroline watches him from the minute he comes down the stairs till the moment he settles into his VIP booth.

He did have an air of power about him. The way he walks, sits, acknowledges others with just a stare or a nod...you wouldn't think he was a killer.

She forces herself to tear her gaze from him, trying to focus on her work.

Care had heard all the horror stories about the King of New Orleans. the invincible, heartless, psychotic, blood thirsty, 1,000 year old, mass murdering hybrid.

But no one talked about her utterly hot he was!

She never seen a man wear a shirt the way he wore a shirt. The slightest movement exposed his lean muscles. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but those two buttons left open near his collar exposes enough skin to make you drool and want to run your hands all over his chest. He had a presence that didn't ask for obedience, but demanded it.

All these things and more just made unbelievably sexy to Caroline.

Sexy?! Caroline. You better stop it. He's Lucifer himself. He'll snap your neck just cause he's bored.

_But he's so hot!_ Says her hormones. I can't even remember the last time I got laid!

_Hes a Mass murderer! Psycho! Monster! You can do better!_ Shouts her conscience.

"Hey! Bartender!"

Caroline looks up and smiles. "Hey Justine!" Caroline already liked her vampire supervisor. In the last few hours, she found Justine to be laid back and a bundle of fun.

"How's it going?" She asks warmly.

"Great! This place is amazing! The music, the food..."

"I'm glad you like it. I would love to stay and chit chat but the boss man wants drinks."

Caroline tries to keep her voice light. "What kind?"

"A cosmo for his lady friend and something strong for him. Real strong."

"I got just the thing."

She turns around to grab a bottle of vodka, but Justine stops her.

"FYI doll. The bartender before Kent got his head torn off for giving Klaus a bad drink. Literally. So. Yeah. Give it your best shot."

Great.

Within five minutes, Justine comes back. She glances at the drink next to Cosmo. "What is it?"

Caroline smirks as she mixes another drink for a nearby customer. "A Godfather with a twist: Amaretto, Scotch, and a few secret characters, straight up."

"The boss does love his scotch," murmurs Justine, as she picks it up.

"Yeah," she glances at him quickly. "He looks like the type."

Justine smiles, takes a deep breath and runs off.

Caroline sighs. Those might be the last drinks I ever make. She gives another customer her winning smile as she pours him a drink.

Oh well. We all die someday.

* * *

Boredom. That's the word for tonight. I look at Jessica, the vampire entrepreneur of an art studio not to far from here. They had some rare antiques, some of which Caroline begged me to display throughout Bloodlust behind tempered glass of course.

I sigh heavily, pushing back yet again the flashes. Ever since i left that witch last night, I saw my memories with Caroline aganist my will with my naked eyes. The memories of our 17 years together, playing back in living color, like it was happening all over again. The flashes were momentary, but left me emotionally drained afterwards.

I came back to the conversation in time to hear Jessica question:

"So, how many pieces you want me to send you on Tuesday?"

"Five will be sufficient."

I glance down at the dance floor and groan inwardly at the seven others lined up to speak with me about more irrelevant matters.

Where the hell was my drink?!

As if hearing my thoughts, dear Justine walks up to us.

"Here's your Cosmo Madame," she says warmly, "and for you Boss, a house special."

I nod, as I take it from her hand. "It better have scotch," i mutter. I know I didn't tell her that originally but the bloody girl was hired by Caroline herself. Even with my compulsion, she should of remembered the basics.

I watch relief flush through her features. "It does."

"Excellent." I take a sip, and Justine takes a step back, seeing my change in expression.

"Oh God. It's horrible," she mutters.

"No..." I whisper. "Kent didn't make this." It wasn't a question.

"No. He actually quit today. I hired a newbie. I would have told you but you said you didn't want to be disturbed."

As she was talking, I scan the room more carefully, purposely not looking towards the bar.

My jaw clenches as my eyes land on the Bennett witch and Kol.

They have smug looks on their faces, and Kol in his cockiness even has the audacity to lift his drink to me, confirming what I knew to be true the minute I sipped the drink.

Caroline is here. And they brought her. Damn them!

I drain the cup, as Justine adds:

"It doesn't just have scotch, it's has..."

"...amaretto and a few secret characters," I finish for her, as I stand.

I barely register Justine saying, "yeah. How did you know?" as I found myself making my way to the bar.

"Jessica. We'll recommence our meeting tomorrow."

"No...no problem."

I was already cutting through the crowd, the anticipation growing within me as I get closer and closer...

I knew I should avoid her at all costs, but having her so close, draws me in like a moth to a flame. I steel myself, ready to look upon my Caroline for the first time in 3 years.

As if bending to my will, The crowd parts slightly enough for me to see her mixing drinks in a red and black Bloodlust uniform.

The memory of when she wore it for the first time, invades my mind...

_"You can't be serious love," I say with a chuckle. It looked great on her, hugging all her curves in all the right places. She looked delicious._

_She gazes at me with that playful twinkle in her eye. "Listen. I want to earn my keep, Klaus. You're not my sugar daddy," she smiles at me, making me smile back._

_"Do you even know what you're doing?" I sit down at a nearby stool._

_She rolls her eyes. "Seriously? you've got to learn how to be a better friend. Talking me down like that..." Shaking her head._

_"It was an innocent question," i explain, enjoying the playful banter between them that had become so natural." As your boss, I think I have the right to know your qualifications before your work the night shift here," I try to give her my most serious stare, but she rolls her eyes at me, breaking my facade._

_"Stop it!" She says quickly covering her eyes, "I told you about that dimpled grin of you_rs."

"_Forgive me love," I laugh, "you set me up I swear!" I try to look as normal as possible as she peeks through her fingers._

_"You're still doing it."_

_I pull her hand away from her eyes, the contact raising my blood pressure. Our eyes meet and I can hear her heart race, knowing that our contact did not go unnoticed by her, "can you blame me for enjoying you?" My gaze now intense, feeling that want to have her right there on that bar table._

_She shrugs, pulling her hand away. "I guess. I am super sexy, talented and cool."_

_You have no idea. "I agree with two. As for talent, I hereby reserve judgement until you make me a drink."_

_She cocks an eyebrow. "Fine. Challenge accepted."_

_She looks at the liquor we have in stock. She grabs a bottle of scotch, silently pleasing me, but she didn't need to know that._

_"Who says I like scotch?"_

"_I say so. You totally look like a scotch man."_

_I chuckle again, shaking my head as she grabs some amaretto and vodka._

_I frown. "Scotch is not an easy drink to mix. Are you trying to kill me?"_

_"You said you want to see my talent and now you're freaking out? Seriously, why don't you shut your mouth and close your eyes?"_

_"Fine." I lean bac_k, _and close my eyes. I hear the glass clang on the table before me. I open my eyes, and feign concern, sniffing it._

_Caroline laughs. It sounds like music, caressing my eardrums. I can listen to it all day. "I didn't put any poison in it...This time. Just a few secret characters."_

_"That would of been a shame if you did. Especially when were supposed to be such good friends."_

_She leans in. She puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her hands as she studies me downing the drink in one swig. It was a bit sweet, but strong. Like her. I mused. it had an undeniable burn due to the Vodka. It was good. Real good._

_"Another."_

_She claps, giggling. "I'd be happy to make you another Godfather with a twist, AFTER you admit I'm talented."_

_I give her one of my smirks. "I still reserve judgement."_

_She pouts. "Come ON! When will you admit it?"_

_I lean forward, bringing my face inches from hers. i hear her breath hitch but she doesn't move away as I say softly:_

_"When I have you in my bed," I whisper._

_She holds my gaze, biting her lip. Then, she says, just as softly, her breath tingling my skin: "When pigs fly."_

_Done with the games, I raise my hand and caress her cheek. It flushes red under my touch. "You can't tell me you don't want me as much as I want you."_

_She pulls away. "I dont. We're only friends. Don't ruin it," she says stubbornly._

_Before I can stop myself, the words i've been thinking ever since she came here months ago fell out of my mouth: "and what if I want more?"_

_Her eyes narrow at me. "I don't think your baby's mother would be okay with that."_

_My blood boils with the reference_ _of Hayley._

_"Who told you?" I ask, keeping my voice even._

_She grabs a rag and starts wiping down the table._

_"Does it matter?" She asks sharply. She was angry. She scrubs the table harder, not looking up. "I can't BELIEVE you have the nerve to still say stuff like that to me. What's your plan, huh? Have your baby with were-whore, and have me on the side? I guess it makes sense with this new king thing you're looking to achieve: Heir, Queen, mistress..."_

_I flash to her side, behind the bar._

_"Hayley means NOTHING to me. NOTHING!" i growl, fiercely._

_She shakes her head, still scrubbing the table, not facing me._

_"That may be so now, but when she has that kid and becomes the mother of your children, she wont be. Deep down you know that. That's why you didn't tell me."_

_I could hear the hurt in her voice lacing her anger. i notice the water droplets falling on the table._

_I lift up her chin, and see her beautiful blue eyes shining with tears. My anger dissipates, and my heart clenches in my chest. I had never seen her cry before._

_"Caroline," i cradle her face in my hands, "Don't let this Hayley setback destroy what we have," I say, finding myself pleading with her. We had come so far. I don't think I could bear if she went back to hating me._

_She immediately steps back, angrily brushing away the moisture from her eyes. "I thought we could still be friends. Really. But the more I think about you making love to her..."_

_"There was no love involved Caroline! It was a liquor fueled one night stand!"_

_"You know what?" she throws the rag down and puts up her hands. "I can't do this. It's just too much. I gotta get out of here. From this bar, from you. God! It was such a mistake coming here!"_

_I close the distance between us. "You don't mean that," I say softly._

_"I do!" She shouts in my face. "Really I do! I hope you and Hayley have a wonderful life together! I'm getting out of this town!"_

_I grab her against me, causing her to struggle aganist me. "Let me go Klaus!"_

_"No," I say strongly._

_"Let me go!"_

_"No! I will not!" I shout back._

_She stops struggling and gazes at me furiously. "Why?!"_

_"Cause I want you," I say, the amount of passion in my voice surprising even me. " I need you and I can't let you go. Not anymore. You mean too much to me."_

_Her gaze softens. "Klaus, no..."_

_I cover her mouth with mine. her retort dying on her lips._

_The minute our lips connect, it was clear that this was long overdue. To my surprise, she grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I'm Already at the brink of losing control. The heat, the lust building rapidly as my tongue explores her mouth for the first time. She sighs and pulls away just enough to bite hungrily on my lower lip._

_I lose it._

_I had her on the bar table in an instant, her arms wrapping around me as suck on her neck, marking her._

_"Klaus..." My name comes out under breath like a caress, making me jeans tighten around my painfully hard erection._

_I rip the top of her uniform, and pause to visually devour the swell of her breasts under her red lace bra, the curve her waists, the creaminess of her skin. It surpassed all my fantasies._

_It...was...perfection._

Her voice stops the memory, making me quickly notice that I had made my way behind the bar and was standing next to her. Like all those years before.

As she looks at me, the fear is evident in her eyes, but not in her voice. "Hello Boss," she says casually. "Here to kill me? Was the drink THAT bad?" she asks with a hand on her hip. Completely daring and confrontational. So Caroline.

I step closer, and inhale deeply her scent as i tuck a loose blond curl behind her ear. She stares back at me in wonder, as my hand travels down to her cheek.

It wasn't until now I realized how much I missed her. How empty I've been since she left.

She was everything.

"No," I say softly, "it was perfect."

Her eyes widen with surprise. "Your voice...that accent..." She grabs my face between her hands. The contact is like a jolt of electricity. Immediately a barge of flashes swarm my vision with such intensity that I can't think.

"I know you," she whispers. "You're the one that's been talking in my head."

She remembers me?! Despite the compulsion, she remembers me?! Without thinking, I kiss her. After a few seconds, she steps back, and punches me.

In a millisecond, over a 100 vampires and werewolves move to attack her, one already grabbing her by the neck.

She quickly twists his arm and pushes him across the room, before a werewolf jumps on her back.

"ENOUGH!" i shout. Everything stops just as i yank the werewolf off her. as he falls to floor, i rip his heart out. when i turn around, Caroline is gone.

With a heavy sigh, I stand up, just as Justine runs up to me.

"You alright boss?" she asks urgently.

"Fine. Just take care of..." my voice trails off as i notice the werewolf's blood stained teeth.  
Caroline's blood.

Panicked, I run out of the club, trying to pintpoint her scent. Nothing?! I start to run but Kol stops me.

"Out of my way Kol!"

He grabs me.

"just...give her time to cool off Brother," he says as I smell the witch coming up behind me.

"She doesn't have any time! That blasted werewolf bit her! I have to find her!"

"You won't be able to," says Bonnie. "There's magic masking her scent. I think...I think someone took her."

My eyes widen, as fear clenches my heart. I walk up to Bonnie.

"You have to find her!" Madness nearly overtaking me. "She'll die!"

"I know Klaus!" grabbing me by the arms, trying to calm me. "I'll just need a few things from you."

I take a deep breath. "Name it."

* * *

I groan, my head throbbing.

I'm in some bedroom. A nearby lamp is on. I sit up, wincing in pain. I touch my neck, my blood turning cold.

"Nasty bite you got there Caroline," says a man's voice, coming out of the shadows.

He had a Caramel skin and a lean muscular figure. His hands were behind his back, a warm smile on his lips. The former king of New Orleans.

My eyes grow wide. "You're...you're..."

"Marcel. Nice to see you again Queenie. Now you mind telling me where your daughter's body is?"

"Daughter? Vampires cant have kids," I snap.

"Stop playing games with me Care!" he shouts in her face. "I know Klaus took her. So. Where...is...Claire?!"

**A/N FYI, I've updated the last** **chapter a little with some foreshadowing of Marcel. This chapter was real hard to write since I wanted the Klaus and Caroline reunion to be believable. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next up, Caroline gets some surprising info from Marcel, as Kol, Bonnie and Klaus work together to track down Caroline before it's too late. More Claire backstory and an update on Silas. As always, reviews and feedback are welcome ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hybrid**

I stare deep into the fireplace in my suite, my mind swimming with regret as the useless witch does her locator spell with my blood and some of Caroline's belongings. Because she was my mate and closer to death with every hour, I could feel her pain, the fever burning through her, growing more severe with every minute that passes.

I never felt so helpless.

_I was wrong,_ I think, with gut wrenching remorse.

I was wrong to push her away.

If I didn't compel her memories, she would have never ran off when I kissed her. She wouldn't have gotten bitten.

And she wouldn't be out there, dying somewhere because of me.

I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair in frustration.

I grab another bottle of scotch.

"Brother...that's your sixth one."

"Sod off Kol," I snap.

"She'll be alright."

I whirl around. "Oh? And you know that how? Hmm? Cause your bloody witch who still hasn't been able to find Caroline told you so?"

"If Bonnie can raise me from the dead, she can find Caroline."

I throw the bottle. it shatters loudly against the wall behind him as I flash in front him."Caroline doesn't have TIME. So do NOT stand here and patronize me!" I shout in his face.

The door to my studio cracks open, revealing Bonnie. Her features were drawn, her eyes exhausted from hours of chanting.

I push Kol aside, moving towards her. "Well?" I implore urgently, pressing down my anger. "Where is she?"

"She's in a brownstone in the French quarter," she says in a lifeless tone that makes my blood run cold. " But..." She chokes, gut wrenching sobs escaping her throat.

Panicking, I barely notice Kol leaving when I grab Bonnie by the shoulders, shaking her, "But what?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a familiar figure standing in my bedroom doorway. My vampire and werewolf bodyguards lie lifelessly on the floor, as a woman with a head wrap comes into my room. She looks around quizzically before her eyes fall on me.

My eyes narrow dangerously at her, as i let go of a distraught Bonnie.

Sophie Devereaux. Every time i see this woman, she's telling me something I don't want to hear.

"Dearest Sophie. As much as i'd LOVE," i say with as much exaggeration and sarcasm as possible, "to hear more bad news or supernatural loopholes concerning my life, I will have to pass. Ms. Bennett and I are preoccupied."

"Caroline's with Marcel Klaus. She's dead."

My body becomes as cold as Arctic winter and my heart nearly stops. I couldn't have heard her correctly.

Fighting to control the range of emotions I feel, I barely whisper: "What?"

Sophie's eyes shine with tears as Bonnie starts her wretched sobbing again next to me. I clench my fists so hard, my nails dig into my palms, drawing blood.

"She's dead Klaus!" Sophie blurts out. "I'm sorry! Marcel and I just took her so she could tell us where Claire's body was so we could stop Silas, but there was the werewolf bite, and it just burned through her system so quickly..."

I couldn't listen anymore. It was all madness and lies. Was she really telling me I lost someone else that was everything to me? That I would never hear my Caroline laugh or smile again? That I would never hold her in my arms, kiss her and tell her what she meant to me?

No. It was a lie.

A LIE!

With my vampire speed, I storm out and go to the brownstone.

I had to see her. I had to see her with my own two eyes. If she was gone, REALLY gone, so help me, there would be no tomorrow for anyone in New Orleans.

Starting with Sophie Devereaux and Marcel.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. i find myself staring up at the ceiling.

Please, I mentally beg, please let it all have been a dream. let me just look around and find myself in the disgraceful mess i call a room.

I barely turn my head to make out brown haired blue eyed teenage girl smiling at me with dimples that can't help but remind me of Klaus.

Klaus...I find myself blushing. He had kissed me. The most powerful, killer hybrid in the world kissed me.

And I had punched him, my blush deepening further. It was totally a reflex but a bad one. So many from his gang jumped me. I was lucky to get out of there, but It doesn't change the fact that he's probably gonna hunt me till I'm dead. That's if this werewolf bite doesn't take me out first.

"No worries Care," says the girl. " Dad totally deserved getting socked in his jaw for compelling your memories away. Wish I could of done it myself, tell you the truth."

"Your dad?" My voice comes out hoarse. I try to turn my body so i can see her better, but it's too much for me. I just turn my head all the way to the side instead.

"Klaus is your dad?" I ask.

"Yeah. Poor me huh?" Her grin growing wider. I can't help but smile in return.

"Yeah, poor you."

"I'm Claire by the way."

My smile falters. "Claire? You're the one Marcel is looking for. He says you're my daughter."

"I am."

"But how? Vampires can't have kids. Plus, I don't even remember you."

Her beautiful smile finally falls, her gaze a mixture of hurt and seriousness. "Caroline. you're the only mother I've ever known. That's all that matters."

"Why are they looking for you Claire?"

"Her blood is one of the key ingredients to making the potion that will destroy Silas," says a deep male voice.

Marcel approaches me, sitting at the side of my bed. Claire stares at him sadly.

"You remember her now?" He asks. Guess he was done being rough nterrogating me after I passed out.

"No, but she was talking to me. Can't you see her?"

"How I wish," his gaze softens and the pain there is enough for me to make me want to cry.

I glance between the both of them, their expression so similar. Claire's eyes were starting to glisten with tears.

It clicks. "You were in love with her..." I whisper.

He gives me a lopsided grin. "For someone who says she's doesn't remember anything, you sure know a lot."

I suddenly start coughing, blood spattering on the sheets.

Marcel grabs me by the shoulders, steading me. My vision starts to blur, and i feel cold, as I feel my senses dwindling one by one...

"this is it, isnt it?" i whisper.

Marcel shakes me. "Hey. hey! Stay with me! You're not going to die!"

Claire's smirk returns, looking so much like Klaus that moment it puts me at peace. She decides to answer my question too. "No Care. Its only the beginning."

* * *

"Wake up."

I groan.

Someone shakes me roughly. "Wake. Up."

I slowly open my eyes and I nearly piss myself.

"Klaus."

He gives me a quick smirk. "Marcel."  
before i can blink, he has me pinned against a wall. "Where. Is. Caroline?" Growls Klaus.

I glance at the empty bed behind him for a long moment before I remember. I quickly touch my neck where the flesh felt mushy like an open, festering sore.

Klaus glances at it, uncaring. "Yeah. Nasty werewolf bite you got there Mate. I won't ask again."

"Wait. What? No. No it can't be!"

He drops me.

"You can die in a few hours after you tell me where is Caroline," says Klaus, the fury in his eyes making me cringe.

"I don't know. All I remember is that she died in my arms and..."

Even though I had more to say, the expression on Klaus's face stops me.

The rage in his blue eyes disappeared and was filled with so much pain that it was nearly tangible. They had shiny ripples running through them and it wasn't until I saw one solitary tear fall that I realized he was crying.

The great, all powerful Klaus. My one time mentor and friend, was crying.

As quickly as that moment came, it was as quickly as that moment passed.

I feel a piercing in my abdomen. I shout out in pain, and then shout even louder when he twists the broken bed post inside me.

"You're going to die slow," he whispers in my ear. It was so empty and a matter of fact. "And I'm going to enjoy every scream."

"Klaus. Listen..." I groan.

"I'm done listening."

"She died in my arms but she came back. She came back klaus! She's the one who bit me."

"No lie you can say will save you."

"No! Klaus. He's not lying," the Bennett witch bursts in the room along with Sophie. "I didnt think it was possible, but, Caroline's in transition."

Klaus blinks rapidly, looking at the witches in confusion. "In transition? In transition into what?"

"A hybrid," says Sophie.

* * *

A heavy pounding on the door wakes me from my sleep. I glance at my alarm clock.

Who the hell is bothering me at 3am?

I groan, pulling the covers over my head. Maybe they'll go away.

After 10 minutes of persistent knocking, I throw off my sheets, flash down the stairs, and yank the door open.

"Who in the bloody hell..." My eyes widen when I see who it is.

"Bekah," Caroline gasps, barely holding herself up. "Please..." She looks up with at me with golden eyes. "Help me."

Then she collapses heavily front of me, unconscious.

**A/N Well. There you go people! I rewrote this like 3 times before I felt okay with it. Hopefully you guys liked it! Next chapter, Caroline's transition and possibly some flashbacks 3 years into the past covering some burning questions I know you guys have. Again, keep the reviews and questions coming! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Transition**

**18 Hours in Transition**

"Daddy!"

I turn around, smiling as I see a little girl with chestnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes run towards me. By the time she reaches me, she's a full grown woman that I hold tightly. When I let her go, she smirks at me with a dimpled grin.

"Hey Dad."

I brush a hair from her cheek, finding my voice thick with emotion: "Claire."

Suddenly, she's ripped from my arms.

"Share Nik. She has other people who love her you know."

I roll my eyes playfully as Claire shouts merrily "Aunt Bex!" She hugs Rebekah tightly. After they part, they both smile at me.

I can't help but grin as i take Claire's hand and pull her into my arms again as Rebekah pouts with disapproval.

claire giggles.

"I'll have you know Rebekah, that She's my child and heir. I don't have to share," I retort.

"Oh. Don't be such a child Niklaus," scolds a male voice. As i look to my right, i see Elijah, then a little boy as he pulls his hand from Elijah's grasp and comes running to me. He collides into my leg, holding it tightly as he looks up.

"I found him! I found him Claire!"

"So you have," she says, her smirk growing wider.

"Now that isn't fair," says Elijah, kneeling next to the child, "I brought you to him."

he looks down apologetic. "Sorry."

Curious, I let go of Claire, and kneel before the child, staring at him. His tight, messy blond curls are as bright as an angelic halo. His piercing stormy blue eyes are filled with merriment as he flashes me a dimpled smile. i ruffle his hair, summoning a giggle from his lips as he rolls his eyes in a very familiar way that I can't pinpoint.

"What's your name?" I ask, smiling.

Before he can open his my mouth, the sound of a phone ringing makes my eyes snap open.

I awaken to my phone ringing on my nightstand.

I grab it instantly without looking at the caller id, the dream already fading in my mind. The dreams had switched now. Now i was dreaming about Claire, Bekah and Elijah and some child I didn't recognize. Why?

The phone keeps ringing. With a grumble, I answer.

"Speak."

"Really, Nik. Is that any way to greet your sister after 3 years?"

I sit up.

"Rebekah?"

"No. It's your fairy godmother. Who else? Did you delete my number or something?"

I ignore the edge of hurt in her voice as I glance at a nearby alarm clock.

"It's 3am," I growl. "Can't we have our family spat later in the day?"

_Much later_. I want to add.

"No. That's not why I'm calling. It's...it's Caroline," she chokes out.

fully alert, I ask apprehensively: "What about Caroline?" I have gotten so much bad news in the last 24 hours whenever I asked that question, that I was genuinely beginning to wonder if it was safe for my mental health to ask at all.

"Something is seriously wrong with her Nik. First off, she collapses in front of the mansion, out of breath scared and ghostly pale..."

I smile. Of course that is where Caroline would go. she loved that place. i felt like an idiot wasting hours looking all over New orleans and not the most obvious place. The witches knew she was still in New orleans but hadnt known where.

But if Caroline went to the mansion, that meant only one thing.

her memories were returning. she was remembering. eventually she'll remember...

everything.

I sigh heavily. Caroline's going to be furious with me, I think grimly, just as my sister asks over the phone:

"What did you do this time Nik? Wasn't compelling her enough?"

I ignore the accusation as i press forward.

"I highly doubt Caroline collapsing from exhaustion and showing up at the family home is why you called me."

"She can't feed. I gave her all types of blood, but she can't keep anything down. I called Elijah and his band of witches to see if they could figure it out but they must of sensed something bad because they tried to kill her. Of course, Caroline went ballistic and drained all the witches dry. It was so bad Nik..."

Though the situation was bad, my heart swelled with pride thinking of my queen taking out witches. How I wished I was there to watch. I accidentally let out a chuckle, causing Rebekah to scold me loudly.

"This isn't funny Nik! We had to vervain her! And I swear her eyes flashed gold, almost as if she's a werewolf. But that's not possible. Right?"

I was already dressed as I spoke into the phone. Opening my door and marching down the hallway where Marcel and the witches slept in my spare bedrooms I say:

"Turns out it is dear sister. Dear Caroline is transitioning into a hybrid."

"What? How?"

I knock loudly on Marcel's door. "I'll tell you when I arrive. I'll be there within the hour."

"Okay Nik. But...I'm scared. Drinking blood is not helping her transition. If she can't, won't she die?"

I purse my lips as Marcel opens his door, giving me a heated glare.

"We'll figure it out Bekah. Has Kol arrived? The Bennett witch said he was following Caroline's trail."

"What are you talking about? Kol's dead Nik."

Odd. So he hasn't arrived?

"The Bennett witch resurrected him," I casually explain.

"What?!"

"Never mind Bekah. Just you and Elijah take care of Caroline till I arrive."

I end the call before she responds, turning my attention to Marcel.

"This better be important," he says in grumpy tone. "We've been doing missing persons for 16 hours non stop. I just fell asleep."

"I don't care about you bloody beauty rest mate," I reply coldly. " Rouse the witches. we're leaving. Caroline isn't transitioning."

With that, I head off to the car, my mind consumed with worry.

* * *

**One minute into transition**

How was I alive? I don't know. I felt the werewolf venom burn through me. Felt everything shut down.

Felt me die.

But I woke up and I was hungry.

So hungry.

Before I knew it, Marcel was in front of me. he says Caroline with a shocked look on his face before I bit him.

I Bit him with such animalistic need that i didn't care i was killing him. I cared only about the hunger and the delicious blood.

But then I smelled them.

Intruders.

Snapping Marcel's neck, I ran.

I ran as hard and fast as I could. Midway, i felt sick and I threw up Marcel's blood. There was so much of it that I became instantly afraid.

What was wrong with me? Suddenly, I yearned for safety, normalcy.

Home.

And for some reason, I didn't think of my apartment, not even my mom's house at Mystic Falls, but a place I never felt afraid. A place full of happiness.

Before I knew it, I was at the outskirts of New orleans, filled with farms and former plantations. I cross a huge field that in the middle had the most beautiful mansion I ever seen. It made the Mikaelson house back at Mystic Falls look like a joke. I looked like something out of Gone with the Wind with its old school charm and grandeur. It was painted a soft yellow color.

"_Like your hair Caroline,"_ that familiar British voice came to me. unlike the other times, I can see him, Klaus, Clear as day, holding me tightly from behind, whispering in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. _"Bright and brilliant like the sun itself,"_ he finishes with a smile.

I shake my head, now dizzy as I make it to the front door, knocking as hard as I can.

* * *

**16 hours in transition**

I open my eyes, adjusting to the darkness as I glance at my surroundings. I must have passed out because I was no longer at the front door.

I was in enormous bedroom, with an en suite bathroom and studio. I look behind me, seeing floor to ceiling French doors that lead to an outdoor terrace that overlooked a lake.

Out of the corner of my eye, i notice a light. I stand up unsteadily from my bed focusing on a figure standing in front of a lit fireplace.

His toned back was tense, his white shirt stained with blood. Before I can open my mouth, the door opens behind me and a blond haired woman runs towards him.

My eyes widen. Me. The woman was me.

"Klaus," she, _I_ whisper, taking a step forward.

"Klaus. Talk to me."

I bit my lip not knowing what else to say before he breaks the silence.

"I failed," his voice came out hoarse and weak. "I failed her, Caroline."

I quickly come up behind him and hold him laying my head on his back.

"Shh. Shh. Don't say that."

"What is the point of being King, the purpose of being an all powerful hybrid if I can't protect those I care about?!" He was shaking, his anger radiating through him.

I step around him to face him.

"What happened to Claire wasn't your fault. It...it was mine. I let her convince me to go to Mystic Falls. I put her in a position for Silas to attack and find her. It's my fault she's dead!" I choke out starting to cry.

His strong arms went around me, and I became angry with myself. So much for trying to comfort him.

"Caroline. I'm the alpha male. You and Claire's safety is my responsibility, no other. And it's obvious that I can't do it. I can't keep you safe. Not as long as you're with me and my enemies know what you mean to me."

I stiffen and step back, my eyes wide with fear as I read his expression. The hopelessness, the pain, the determination.

"No! You can't! You can't do this to me!" Fresh tears comes down my face. After all we've been through, after everything we've done to be together...

"Caroline," he whispers, "I have no choice. I can't lose the both of you."

I shake my head furiously and the words that I never had the guts to say, even when we got married, came tumbling out.

"I love you," i say, grabbing his face. His features change in my hands, stunned. "Don't send me away Niklaus. We'll get through this...together."

I watch him swallow hard, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he grabs my face too, his gaze intense with affection and think I got through to him until he says:

"You won't remember this," his voice came out strangled and quiet, his stormy blue eyes dilating. "You won't remember this night, you won't remember the last 17 years," he pauses, collecting himself,before he continues, "You won't remember how much I love you, how you saved me, how you're everything to me," he chokes out, a tear escaping his eyes. "You came to New Orleans because you were tired of Mystic falls and wanted to start fresh. You...you never met me."

I blink hard, and fall to my knees at the end of the memory, letting out a sob.

He did. He did compel me! How could he? How could he finally tell me he loved me and then wipe it from my mind? How could he?! I glance at my left hand, my rings, gone.

_Like it never happened._ I think angrily.

There's a knock on the door.

"Caroline?"

Rebekah.

"It's me and Elijah. We brought some witches to see if they can help you. Can we come in?"

"Yeah," I say hoarsely. My throat was dry.

So thirsty.

The door opens. Elijah, Bekah and five witches come into the room.

"Klaus compelled me," I mutter with a sob.

Rebekah and Elijah glance at each other them back at me.

"I know," says Elijah. "For the record, I was aganist it. But you know Niklaus."

"I won't forgive him," I say clenching my teeth. "I will _never_ forgive him!"

"An abomination," hisses one of the witches suddenly.

"You drank the potion that was buried with Silas," another accused.

The memory came searing back with that accusation...back to three years ago...

_We were at Mikaelson mansion at Mystic Falls. I watch as Claire removes a brick from the back of the fireplace and takes something out of the opening._

_"So let me get this right," i say, "Katherine made a copy of potion?"_

_Claire stands up with a vial in her hand, smirking at me._

_"Yep. Sophie was the witch who did it for her. That's how Katherine found out about the so called plot to bring Dad to New Orleans. the copy however, was missing some essential ingredients so she kept the original and gave Uncle Elijah the fake one. She's with Uncle Elijah now, but she says she still worries that Dad is biding his time, waiting for the chance to kill her."_

_"So..." Claire takes my hand and puts the  
Vial in it. "She told me to give this to you as a peace offering. Convince Dad to promise to leave her alone."_

_I look at the vial warily. "Whose to say it won't turn me into a frog?"_

_Claire laughs. "Sophie verified the story Care. It's the real deal. Silas has the copy."_

_I bit my lip. "I don't think this will work on me. The only reason it would work on Silas is because he was originally a warlock and magic turned him to an immortal being. It probably would work on your Aunt Bekah because she was a witch before she was turned. But me? I was just a regular human turned vampire. I don't have hybrid potential."_

_"No Caroline, you're wrong!" claire insists excitedly. "I asked Sophie about that too. She believes that since you and Dad are mates and that you guys have shared blood, that the potential is there."_

_I sigh heavily, hesitating._

_"Don't you see?" She continues, her eyes glowing. "You can finally have kids with Dad! just like you've always talked about. and i know it would make dad happy too," she adds softly._

_I look up at her, her usually cheerful face is etched in sadness. "Claire..." I start softly._

_"No. Listen. I know Dad loves me now, but Sophie told me how Dad reacted when he found out my mom was preggers."_

_My anger flashes at Sophie. What in the world was wrong with her?_

_"And I can't help but think that if it was you that turned up pregnant and not my mom, that his reaction wouldn't have been the same."_

_"Oh God, Claire..." My eyes fill with tears._

_"Just stop it okay?" she cuts me off. " I didn't tell you that so we can have a pity party. I told you so you can take the potion. I want you and Dad to have the desire of your hearts. Be happy, and let me have a brother or sister for Christ's sake!"_

_I laugh and give her hug. "Thanks," I whisper in her ear._

_"No problem."_

_"Oh. How touching," says another voice._

_We both turn to the door._

_"Klaus!"_

_"Dad!" _

_I run up and wrap my arms around him._

_When he doesnt hug me back, i pull away. "You're not mad at us are you? I know we left without saying anything..."_

_He smiles broadly, flashing his dimples. "I'm not angry love. All is forgiven."_

_I smile back, "how much did you hear?" I ask coyly._

_His smile suddenly becomes more sinister, cold. "Everything," he murmurs._

_It takes me too long to notice that he has a white stake in his hand, etched in tribal writing and gems._

_But not Claire._

_In a flash, she grabs my arm and throws me towards the fireplace, away from him._

_As I sit up, I see Silas, still as Klaus, grab her by the arm, pull her towards him and plunge the stake into her heart._

_"No!" I scream._

_Silas smiles as Claire's body falls to the ground, satisfaction etched on his features._

Take the potion, Caroline,_ I think_. Take it! You can't let him have it!

_During my fall, the vial had flown across the room. Just as he brings his attention to me, I flash to the vial, and drink as I feel him grab me by the hair, attempting to stop me._

_But he was too late. The sweet liquid had gone down my throat._

_He let out a deafening scream of despair as he threw me across the room. No longer was he Klaus, but a tall, hooded figure, with a disfigured face, marching towards me._

_"You'll pay," he rasps. "You'll pay!"_

_Bracing myself for the worst, I close my eyes, until I hear a familiar voice chanting and Silas screaming in pain._

_I look up, and see Bonnie saving me with her magic. Her chanting commanding, powerful._

Her voice melds, then fades as my mind comes back into the present. the five witches were glaring at me, chanting loudly.

I scream, holding my head.

Rebekah and Elijah turn to the witches trying to stop them, but they get magically flung across the room.

They're going to kill us, I realize.

Me and my family.

In a blur, I grab the neck of the nearest witch and rip her throat out with my fangs, relishing in the blood. The others, try to direct their strength towards me, but I was too fast.

And thirsty.

So thirsty...

**A/N Well. That's it! you guys have been so awesome with the favs, follows and reviews. Keep them coming! Your question are always welcome too!**

**Next Chapter- Caroline completes her transition. Klaus and Caroline face each other now her** **memories have returned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitten**

**A/N You guys are awesome! This story as a whole has gotten over 5,000+ views and we are only halfway :)! A special shout out to the Sheep of destiny that lead me to do some important revisions to the last chapter. Much love to Justine, aaaamber, and jessnicole that have been so consistent in reviewing this story. I'm in dilemma guys and I need your input. I'm starting to realize that I really enjoy writing the flashbacks of what happened 20 years ago regarding all the characters and I'm debating if I should just stick with the flashbacks in this story or should I write a prequel to **this **story. Please let me know your thoughts! Now, to the story!**

* * *

I get out of the car, with every intention of flashing to the front door of the family mansion.

But the memories here are so potent, it cripples me in place.

18 years ago, i had stepped out of another car, watching Caroline pull out Claire that was nearly two at the time.

Elijah, Rebekah and stefan step out of the car, everyone smiling without a care in the world, excited to move in the newly finished home.

It's nearly physically painful to remember how happy I was, how happy _we_ were.

So much has happened on these grounds. Thousands of parties, both bloody or strictly good fun, game and movie nights, family spats...

A wedding...

And I made her forget it all.

"Klaus."

Sophie comes up next to me with what looked like a huge grimoire in her hands, along with a concerned Marcel and Bonnie.

"You alright?" Asks Sophie.

"Let's go," I say, speeding off to the front door of the mansion, ignoring them. As I reach for the doorknob, the door opens, revealing Rebekah.

Blood is all over her nightgown, deepening my worry.

"Nik!" She utters with a sob, jumping into my arms.

I hesitate briefly, before i hug her.

"There, there love," I say, patting her back softly. I inhale deeply, and smell it.

Death. Blood.

Her blood.

Caroline!

I let go of Rebekah, ready to flash up the stairs, but she grabs me.

"No! No Nik. You can't!"

"Let me go Bekah!"

"No!"

"She's hurt!" I hiss, about to break free just as Marcel grabs me.

"Niklaus," a weak voice whispers.

I freeze, turning my head to the living room.

If it weren't for my vampire hearing, I wouldn't have heard Elijah.

Seeing my attention is no longer upstairs, Rebekah releases me and Marcel follows suit.

The minute I flash into the living room, I start to walk slowly, the sight before me, disturbing.

Elijah is lying on the couch in only his dress pants, his hair matted on his forehead, drenched with sweat.

His eyes are hazy as he stares at me approaching.

"You're dying," I say.

It wasn't a question. First Caroline. Now Elijah's on death's doorstep.

"So it seems Brother."

I kneel beside him, my hand on his forehead. He's burning up!

Then I notice it. A bite at the nape of his neck. It looked like a festering sore, similar to Marcel's werewolf bite.

"It was Caroline," I hear Rebekah say behind me. " She bit him."

I shake my head, still looking at Elijah. "Elijah is an original. A werewolf bite can't kill him."

"Caroline's a hybrid Klaus," says Sophie, now kneeling next to me. She has her hands over Elijah, eyes closed. "And not a regular one. One created by a potion made by a very powerful witch. The magic in it must have made her venom more potent than an average werewolf bite. Obviously powerful enough to kill an original."

Instinctively, I bite my wrist and push it against Elijah's mouth. He pulls my wrist closer, taking a few swallows until he starts to cough up my blood violently. With a gasp, he loses consciousness, turning pasty white.

I grab him panicking. "Elijah! Elijah!"

"Don't worry," says Sophie. " He's not dead...yet."

I sigh, sitting heavily on the ground.

"Looks like not even Klaus's blood can heal him," observes Marcel.

"I don't understand," I say to no one in particular in frustration. "It healed Marcel's bite."

"i'm assuming Caroline's bite wasn't lethal because she was in the beginning of her transition," says Bonnie gravely.

"So that's it?" Asks Rebekah frantically, "we have to sit here and watch Elijah die?"

Sophie grabs the grimoire next to her, putting her finger where a bookmark is. She opens it and looks at me expectantly.

Confused, I look at the open page. The writing was in Aramaic, but the pages were amazingly crisp, like it was written yesterday. Very uncharacteristic for an old book. The pages must of been spelled to be preserved so well.

But for the book to be written in Aramaic and seeing the contents that it contained made me know one thing for certain.

"This is not yours," i say slowly, reading.

She smiles. "no. this is Qestiyah's."

I look up at her stunned. "Where did you find it?"

"On the island that Silas was buried. Katherine was real helpful by guiding us there and letting us use Qestiyah's tombstone."

Katherine? Before i can ask more details, Bonnie's accuses heatedly:

"That's a lie. This is no time for jokes."

"Bonnie," I say quietly, going back to my reading, "The writing is the same as what was on the Hunter's sword. Furthermore, it has the ingredients, side effects and benefits of the potion Silas had with him. Along with..." I can't help but smile, "the ingredients to the cure for immortality."

"I knew it!" Exclaims Sophie excitedly. " I told you Marcel! I told you there was a cure!"

"And I told you only an original or Qestiyah herself could read that thing!"  
Responds marcel.

"If that grimoire really is Qestiyah's," says Bonnie, narrowing her eyes at grimoire, "then that belongs to me. I'm the descendent of her bloodline."

Bonnie reaches for it, but marcel grabs her before I can react. "Back off. We need to use it. You can't read it anyway!"

They glare at each other, Bonnie seething with a type of rage ive never seen in her eyes before. it was dark, malevolent. not Bonnie at all...

Breaking me from my thoughts, Rebekah asks me excitedly, "So Nik. Does it say anything about the bite?"

I turn back to the grimoire and read aloud.

" 'The product of the Hybrid potion, through its bite, has the ability to inflict the slow and painful to any supernatural creature that walks the earth. Such a bite can only be healed by the blood of the Hybrid that the potion created. The hybrid must have survived transition for its blood to be used as a cure.' "

"So," says Rebekah, deep in thought. "We can't save Elijah until Caroline completes transition."

"But how?" Asks Marcel. "Queenie already drank the blood of a vampire," he points to himself, " the blood of an original," he nods towards Elijah, "those witches..."

"...A blood bag and a rabbit..." adds Rebekah.

"...And none of it has worked!" Finishes Marcel.

"Maybe it says something about the transition in the book?" hints Sophie hopefully.

I speed read, looking through the pages.

"Nothing," I growl. "Nothing."

Rebekah sinks to the ground, her eyes empty. "Then they both are going to die," she whispers, broken.

Something snaps in me, hearing those words. I grab her by the shoulders, shaking her violently. "No! _No!_ I won't allow it!"

I drop her to the ground, racking my brain desperately for an answer.

"There is one other option we didn't try," murmurs Bonnie.

The whole room turns to her, waiting to finish.

"We haven't tried the blood of a hybrid," Bonnie says, giving me a meaningful gaze.

My eyes widen. _Of course_.

I flash up the stairs.

"Nik! Nik! Don't go up there!" Shouts Rebekah after me. "The vervain's gonna wear off any minute now. She's gone rabid! The hunger's consumed her! She attacked Elijah! She'll attack you too! NIK!"

_I won't lose Caroline_. Those words possessing me, propelling me forward. _I_ _won't!_

I push the door open, and walk towards the bed.

Caroline is there.

On _our_ bed.

I stand over her, the moonlight making her glow like a fallen angel, her beautiful golden hair spread over the pillow like a halo.

Though she was covered in blood, she is still the most exquisite creature I had ever laid my eyes on.

I sit on the edge of the bed, pushing her hair from her face, cupping her cheek.

The contact floods me with memories of long lost kisses, caresses that make my heart ache and yearn for her.

I should of never let her go. I should of kept her closer, held her and told her every day what she meant to me.

"Caroline."

Her eyes snap open, her eyes golden, wild.

"Thirsty," she rasps. "So thirsty."

Before I knew it, she tackles me on the floor and sinks her fangs into my throat.

The initial pain from her venom fades and quickly becomes euphoric, erotic even.

I find myself holding her against me, moaning her name as she drinks. The room starts to spin, feeling myself weakening.

"No!"

Suddenly, Caroline is thrown off me.

Rebekah stands protectively in front of me as Caroline lands on her feet like a cat and lunges at her.

Reacting faster than Rebekah, I intercept Caroline so hard we go flying out the french doors leading to the terrace, break the railing and fall into the grassy field below.

I pin her under me, but her strength takes me by surprise and she manages to kick me off her.

She stands up, her eyes now golden with red specks in them. The wildness was gone from them. The Black veins pulse under her eyes, her fangs glistening with blood.

"Caroline..."

"How could you?" She hisses at me, her glare severe. "How could you compel me?"

I stand slowly, my heart beating rapidly as I realize that my Caroline had come back to me.

The Caroline I married, the Caroline who was my mate.

My queen.

Before I can answer her, my throat burns and I gingerly touch the bite at my neck. I blink, the venom making me see stars. i fall backwards onto the ground, darkness enveloping me.

**A/N Klaroline next chapter! Remember, I live for your reviews, favs and follows. Of course, reviews are always my drug of choice ;)**.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Imposter**

_In the near possible future.._.

I couldn't hardly breathe. My eyesight failing me.

"Henry! Henry! Henrik!"

I force my eyes open to gaze at my best friend Sophie.

God, she was beautiful in that red bridesmaids' dress. I smirk inwardly, though I'd never tell her. The lights in her bedroom were dim but it was enough light for me to make out her face and her dark brown hair that she curled for the wedding, cascading over her face. She is at least 60 years old, but her magic, being so powerful, didn't allow her to look a day older than 20. Her gorgeous brown eyes are filled with tears, looking at me, knowing my death is near.

How could a beautiful day that was supposed to be Claire's wedding go so horribly wrong?

I didn't have my usual snide comments or teases I regularly threw at her. A bad habit, I admit. I inherited it from my father. i think proudly. I was always the calm, the rational one. Nothing, I mean nothing gets to me. And if it does, you better believe no one knows about it. Second to my father, I was the rock of the family, the unfazed one.

Not today.

And Sophie sees it in my face, deepening her own fear and panic that reflects in her eyes.

"You can't let go Henry," says Sophie urgently. " You just can't. If you die, Silas wins."

I manage to let out a chuckle. "Love. Silas has already won. Everyone's dead. He killed all the Originals, including Klaus and therefore his bloodline. I'm the last to go."

I go into a coughing fit, spewing blood over her sheets.

"No. I won't let you die," her voice was filled with determination. "We're going to stop him."

I give her a sideways glance, "yeah. If only I can somehow go back in time, kill the imposter, find Stefan, track down Silas and convince the family to help me kill him before he completes his Hybrid potion," I say sarcastically.

She looks at me solemnly and my blood runs cold.

"No..."

She grabs my arm and begins chanting.

"Sophie!" I try to pull my arm out her grasp, but I was too weak.

The light begin to flicker as blood starts to stream down her nose and black veins start to run from her arms to her face.

Whatever magic she was doing, it was too strong. She was going to kill herself.

"Sophie! Sophie! Stop this!"

A gust of wind comes forth and shatters the windows as she grabs my face, staring into my eyes.

"When you get there, you'll know what to do."

I grab her wrists. "Don't Sophie," my voice came out but a whisper and for the first time in my life, I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"My power will protect you. It's all yours," she smiles sadly. "_I_ am yours."

I clench my teeth, fighting to keep myself together.

"I love you Henrik."

Before I could say a word, the lights shatter and everything becomes dark...

* * *

_The Present_

_Caroline POV_

The haze, the bloodlust, hunger is gone. All that's left is anger.

Anger towards Klaus.

"How could you?" I hiss. "How could you compel me?"

I prepare myself for a shouting match, excuses.

But I am not prepare for when he takes a step towards me, wavers, then passes out in front of me.

My anger goes out like a puff of smoke as I run towards him, fear consuming me.

I slide on the ground to his side. He stares blankly at the night sky, his eyes normally sparkling with the endless amusement that is strictly Klaus is gone.

"Niklaus! Niklaus!" I shake him roughly with no response. I notice the festering sore at his throat, oozing with pus and blood. It was in the same place I had bit him.

I cover my mouth, my eyes filling with tears. "Oh God. Don't tell me that's my bite."

Sophie comes up beside me, along with Rebekah.

"It is Care," says Sophie. " The potion worked. You're a hybrid now. A very powerful one, whose bite can kill any supernatural creature. Including Klaus."

My eyes widen, my tears falling freely now. "No! No! I didn't mean it! I was just thirsty! I..." I grab my head wildly, losing it. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Oh God, Klaus! Klaus!"

Rebekah grabs me roughly, shaking me. "Listen to me, Caroline! You're blood is the cure. You can fix this. Okay?"

I meet her eyes, and steady my breathing.

"I missed you Bekah," I smile at her warmly.

She smiles back. "Don't get all sappy on me now. Focus. Elijah's going to need your blood too."

I nod, As Sophie hovers her hand over Klaus. "You gotta hurry. He's fading much faster than Elijah."

Quickly, biting into my wrist, i hold it against those raspberry lips I love so much.

_Klaus...you can't die. You just can't! You're not going to get out of our fight that easily!_

After a few minutes of nothing happening, fresh tears fall from my eyes, on his face.

"Nik..." i murmur, my newly beating heart, clenching in my chest, as the thought of losing him starts to take its toll. "Don't leave me. Please."

As my blood trickles down his throat, I finally see his eyes change, his hybrid features taking over.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding as he grabs my wrists hungrily. I gasp and moan as I feel his lips wrap around my skin.

I move behind him, his head leaning aganist my chest as he drinks. My breath turns ragged, my heart racing in my chest as a fire burns within me from his long lost touch.

Sophie, always focused, takes a vial from her pocket discreetly and collects the blood falling from my wrist. When she's done, she winks at me, nods at Bekah and heads back into the house, leaving me with Klaus.

In my growing lust for him, his touch driving me to madness, i smile inwardly at the role reversal.

This time, I wasn't the one dying, getting my hair stroked as I drank desperately for life. It was so strange, yet nostalgic.

His scent wraps around me, intoxicating. The pressure of his body against mine, bringing forth memories of the last 17 years.

Turning me on all the more.

I wrap my other around him possessively, yearning suddenly to be as close to him as possible, begging whatever controlling forces in this world to never seperate me from him again.

Yes, I was angry at him for compelling me, but my heart, my body, wanted, no _needed_ him desperately.

I wasn't the only one. When he finally releases my wrist, and turns to me, his features are dark, his stormy eyes smoldering with passion.

"Caroline..." He breathes, oh so seductively into my face.

My heart skips a beat, before I crash my lips onto his.

Though its been three years, I remember exactly how and where to touch him to make him moan, growl and say my name.

And of course, Klaus, being Klaus, reads me like an open book, gives it to me exactly the way I want it at this moment:

Hard and rough.

Our kiss is deep and consuming, the need for one another, deleting all rational thought as our tongues tango and explore each other's mouths greedily.

I quickly wrap my legs around his waist as he stands up with me, cupping my butt cheeks as I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands running through his insanely soft curls as we devour each other's mouths.

I didn't notice we moved until he drops me on our bed and starts kissing my neck, my chest...

I heard a loud rip, knowing it was my shirt and pants. Without hesistation, his mouth covers my nipple.

I grab his head tightly, moaning his name as he licks it, sucks on it, while teasing my other nipple with his fingertips as he does so. When he briefly comes up for air, I rip his shirt, then his pants. His eyes scan my naked body, his gaze filled with so much affection, that I thought I would stop breathing.

It's then I notice something glittering in the moonlight around his neck. His necklaces held our rings. My red , diamond engagement ring twinkling at me.

The amount of emotion nearly clogs my throat as I utter: "You kept them."

He glances at his chest, then back at me, his gaze becoming even more passionate. "Of course I did," his hand cupping my cheek, "Right near my heart."

I pull him down into another heated kiss, his erection taunting me by gliding over my wet entrance.

"God woman, you nearly killed me once tonight. If you don't let me take you, you might do it again," he says huskily against my mouth.

"Then do it Niklaus," i murmur, our foreheads touching one another, "You are my Alpha male. Claim me."

His eyes doesn't leave my face, as he lifts me ever so slightly and slides into me.

In unison, we both suck in our breath, smirking as our bodies become one.

It felt like home. So right. So confortable.

We don't move an inch, our smiles fading as we gaze intensely at one other, our hands simultaneously touching each other's faces. He brushes my cheek, as I feel his stubble.

"You're even more exquiste than I remembered Caroline. My memories of you didn't do you justice."

My heart flutters at his words and my core clenches his erection as My fingertips land on his lower lip. He moans at the sensation, his eyes closing as I murmur: "That's only because I'm all yours."

With that, he moves inside me, his eyes opening to take in my every reaction, enjoying every second.

"God, Niklaus..." I groan, throwing my head back grabbing his shoulder blades for dear life as he kisses my neck and caresses me. Taking me closer to that final destination.

In the throes of passion, I feel my fangs come forth. Without a thought, I bite him.

He hisses and cradles my head against him as I feel him tilt my neck towards him. It's not long before I feel his fangs dip into my skin, holding him aganist me, the sensation so strong, so erotic that we both come together, grasping each other to the point that our bodies meld together, riding out our orgasms.

* * *

_Rebekah POV_

"Well," I murmur. "That didn't take long," I say with a smirk.

"What?" says Sophie, glancing away from the resting Elijah. The bite was gone, but he was still out cold.

I glance at Marcel who gives me a knowing look. He had to have heard the sexcapades going on upstairs.

"Oh, nothing," I reply innocently. "When do you think Elijah will wake?" I ask Sophie.

She gets up. "Dunno Bex. We shouldn't push it."

"Which reminds me. Since when did you two get along?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at her and Marcel.

They glance at one another before Marcel answers.

"Since we had a common goal. To resurrect Claire."

"Wait. What?" I says stunned. "That's impossible."

"Not if she was staked with this."

Sophie grabs the grimoire, which makes Bonnie finally move towards me to take a look.

It looks like a white oak stake, but it's encrusted with gems and tribal writings.

" 'The stake of desiccation,' " I read.

"What makes you think Silas would use this on Claire instead of killing her?"

"Because her venom is one of the ingredients to the Hybrid potion."

* * *

_Caroline POV_

I stare at Klaus, lying peacefully. My bite and our sex session exhausted him completely. He was such a handsome man, powerful and sexy and all mine. After staring at him for what seems like forever and not falling asleep, I slowly move out of his embrace, making sure not to wake him as I walk to the window to see the sun set. The colors of red, orange and yellow paint the sky, the beauty making me smile and bringing me peace.

A peace that won't last for long. I think soberly, remembering that Klaus and I had an impending fight coming. A part of me understands why he did it. But it was the fact that he compelled me and left me no choice in the matter that makes so mad! I thought we were past him trying to control everything, but guess I was...wrong?

The sight of Bonnie walking across the grassy field below with a huge grimoire in her hand, disrupts my thoughts.

Without a thought, I pull on Klaus's shirt and some jeans and run outside.

"Bonnie!" I shout after her, smiling. "where are you going?"

She turns around and my blood runs cold.

"Caroline," she says. She smiles back eerily as she raises her hand and approaches me.

I start screaming in pain, holding my head.

"Stop..." I groan, "what are you doing Bonnie?"

"Honestly, I was going to do this later, but since you're alone, I'll just kill you and take you blood."

"Think again, love," says a male voice, that wasn't Klaus. It had no accent but the words were what Klaus would have used.

Bonnie whirls around to see a young man with bright blond curls and raspberry lips smirking at her. His hair brushes his leather coat collar, his bright blue eyes playful.

Before Bonnie can react, his hand plunges into her chest to yank her heart out, she drops the grimoire, paralyzed. "Goodbye imposter," he murmurs, the amusement never leaving his gaze.

"No!" I scream. In a flash, i close the distance and break his wrist. When he lets her go, I throw him across the field. Free, she steps back with a gasp and runs with the grimoire.

"No!" He shouts, getting up, raising his other arm and chanting. Bonnie screams in pain dropping the book again.

He zooms to her, grabbing the book. Grabbing her by the neck with the hand connected to wrist I swore just broke, I hear the Bonnie's bones start to break. I flash and jump him from behind and bite him hard. He lets her go, stumbling backward with the book and me as Bonnie runs off.

"No..." He groans. "I have to kill her."

He runs backwards, making me slam my back aganist a nearby tree. It snaps on impact and I groan in pain letting him go.

I see him try to run towards Bonnie, but shirtless Klaus blocks his path and immediately snaps his neck.

He runs up to me, his two hands holding my face.

"Are you alright, love?"

I nod mutely.

"What the hell happened? Who is that?"

"I dunno. Bonnie tried to kill me and then he showed up."

His rage was nearly palpable and it seeped into his words. "The Bennett witch did...what?!" He hisses.

"Klaus..."

"She tried to kill you and you protected her?! Too bad I snapped the mate's neck. I should of let him finish the job."

"There's got to be an explanation," I say anxiously, before he goes after her himself. "Bonnie wouldn't do this."

"You're right. She wouldn't," says a male voice.

My eyes grow wide. "Holy Shit." he was perfectly fine. Even my bite was healed!

"Guess the bloke is Vampire," says Klaus Casually.

"Klaus...he was doing magic. And...I bit him."

He blinks rapidly in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"First off, i'm immune to your bite. As for the magic..." He lifts his hand, and the tree behind moves, his eyes now glowing werewolf yellow, as Klaus and I turn to watch the tree reconstruct itself.

Klaus is the first to recover from the shock, standing and walking towards the young man. He was so familiar somehow, with his blond hair and dimples.

He and Klaus stand at the same height.

"What. Are. You?" Asks Klaus, his tone cold and menacing.

The young man, unfazed, doesn't even blink. He just smiles. "let's start with introductions. The name's Henry," he sticks out his hand for Klaus to shake. "A pleasure."

* * *

_Bonnie POV_

After running awhile, I finally get to a clearing, and see Kol standing there with his back to me.

"Did you get it Bonnie?"

"No. There was an interference. I attacked Caroline thinking I can get her blood and the grimoire all at once, but that boy...Silas. He's the one. The hybrid that can do magic. He's not a myth."

Kol turns to me and turns into the Silas I know, with his true face.

"Well. I guess we have to adjust our plan," Silas says Casually. "Don't we Qestiyah?"

I smile. I come up to him with Bonnie Bennett's body and place my hand on his chest, kissing him on the lips. "I guess so, my love."

**A/N As always, keep the reviews coming! It's a great motivator.**

**Next up: More on Henry, Silas** **and Claire. Of course, Klaroline ;). Also, please continue to share your feedback regarding a possible prequel to this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Threat?**

_Henry POV_

It takes all my being not to embrace the man who is glaring at me at the moment. Tears are prickling behind my eyes but I hold them back. I couldn't show weakness now. He would eat me alive. But nothing stops the last image I had of Klaus from leaping into my mind.

Stefan Salvatore's triumphant smirk as he plunges the white oak stake into Klaus's chest.

I channel the rage that image awakens in me to keep myself from betraying my other emotions. Now that I was here, I couldn't make any mistakes. Not after Sophie's sacrifice. I need to focus. If I don't find that Salvatore, if I don't kill Silas and his accursed witch, I'm dead. We're all dead. But how far back in time had I gone? Did Damon show up yet? Was Claire...

"What. Are. You?"

Klaus's cold and menacing voice cuts my thoughts.

I recognize it all too well, though never directed at me. It's the calm before the storm. The prelude before heads roll, or a once beating heart falls on the ground.

In this case, _my_ head, _my_ heart.

Showing not an ounce of fear, i smile and say in response: "let's start with introductions. The name's Henry," i stick out my hand for Klaus to shake. "A pleasure."

I see the rage flicker in his eyes, a devilish grin appears on his face, and I prepare myself.

This was going to get ugly.

"You didn't answer my question mate. But no matter. I can be very...persuasive."

He's going to go for my heart.

Right on cue, he does, but I dodge his grasp quickly and grab his arm, pulling it as i move behind him, subduing him.

"I'm not your enemy!" I growl.

Too quick for me to react,he bring up his free arm and elbows me in the face, forcing me to release him.

He pounces on me in flash, his hand plunging in my chest, grabbing my heart. His hybrid features are triggered, his golden eyes and fangs ready to kill me.

"No!" I hear Caroline scream. She's behind him, a hand on his shoulder. "Klaus!" She says urgently. "He saved me! Don't!"

He doesn't budge. "I need answers love." his eyes narrow at me. "And i intend to get them."

_And then kill me, _I add in my head, reading his expression. he clutches my heart all the more, making me scream.

"Klaus!" She slams her hand aganist his head, causing him to release his vice like grip just enough for me to grab his wrist and start chanting.

Screaming, he lets go of my heart, grabbing his head in pain.

I stand up slowly, not breaking my concentration.

"Forgive me," I murmur.

Before I can break the link, two people grab me from behind and slam me to the ground.

I try to struggle, but my body doesn't respond as some invisible power holds me in place. The people let me go as Sophie comes up, standing over me with Marcel and Rebekah.

"Handle it," commands Bekah.

Sophie bends over me and puts a hand on my chest. She starts chanting now, my life force leaving me.

"Sophia..." I murmur. "Sophia don't..."

Her eyes open in surprise at me saying her name, her eyes bore into mine as Caroline comes up next to her. "Don't kill him. He saved me."

She grasps my head, the pain is searing. I try to repel her magic, but she's too strong. I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head, as she invades my mind.

I see images. Images of my birth. Our endless conversations at Bloodlust. The parties we danced in. The Wedding...

Then Everything turns dark.

* * *

_Klaus POV_

Sophie drops his head to the ground, her hands trembling, her eyes not leaving the young man named Henry in the ground who is pale and unmoving.

"You killed him," Caroline moan.

I come up behind her. "No love. I can hear his heartbeat. But I'll fix that."

I take one step towards Henry as Sophie speaks up:

"Caroline's right," says Sophie, now standing. " We can't kill him."

Caroline let out sigh of relief as My blood boils at the witch's resistance. "He's a threat," I hiss. "A being whose a vampire, hybrid and witch, can't be trusted. Even if he did save Caroline."

"What?" Says Marcel shocked.

"That's impossible," adds Bekah just as stunned.

"We are not killing him," says Sophie firmly.

I stand in front of her, glaring at her. "Listen. Witch," I snap. "You and Marcel should be dead after what happened to Caroline in your custody, but you convinced me that you two can bring Claire back. That does not mean that you now have a say so concerning the safety of my family. He. Is. A. Threat!" I growl in her face.

"No! He's yours and Caroline's son!" She spat.

A heavy silence falls, as i stand there suddenly unable to think or act.

I glance at the boy on the ground, look at him And know what shes saying is true. he had Caroline's hair color, I notice, but the texture, the curls were mine. He had my lips which made me realize why when he smirked at me earlier had me so furious.

Its because it was like mine. So familiar.

I kneel over him, taking him in, awestruck.

"But, _how_?" whispers Rebekah. "Caroline just became a hybrid today."

"And that kid looks like a grown ass man," adds Marcel.

"Um. Yeah," Sophie's rubs her neck, looking uncomfortable, "he's from the future. And isnt good. We all die." Another silence falls, one that is only broken by Caroline collapsing to the ground, fainting.

I walk over to Caroline and pick her up bridal style.

"Wait! What?!"

"Are you positive?"

Sophie nods gravely.

i sigh. My mind going a mile a minute. This was all too much.

"We need to rest," I say. "At least I do considering the Caroline and Elijah drama. Furthermore, the kid is out cold so we aren't getting answers till he awakens. We'll deal with everything then. Silas, Claire, Henry...everything."

They all nod in agreement as I walk back to mansion. I pause when i get to Henry, once again taking in his features, struck by the resemblance that I didnt notice till Sophie stated the obvious.

"Ill take him," marcel says. "Just take care of Queenie."

I nod and silently walk away.

**A/N Okay people! That's it. Sorry for the short update, but don't worry. I just broke this chapter up so I'm working on its companion today. Hopefully I can have it uploaded tomorrow morning. So what did you think? Feedback, suggestions, questions? I love to hear him them all and I usually respond because they are so awesome ;).**

**BTW, I was blown away by people's responses to last week's chapter! Please keep them coming and as always, thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing this fic. It's really what keeps this going!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Henry**

_Klaus POV_

I lay on my bed besides my beloved, unconscious Caroline. I'm unable to sleep. Sunlight is now streaming through the bedroom window marking a new day with the same issues and facts from yesterday. One fact keeps running through my mind that denies me rest.

I have a son.

He's downstairs, a grown man and without a doubt, the most powerful being on the planet.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask the ceiling.

"Tell me about it."

I glance at Caroline beside me, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"I knew it felt wrong letting you kill him," she continues thoughtfully with a frown. "I just never believed it was because, because..."

"He's our son," I finish

"Yeah," she says, her frown deepening.

Her expression makes me frown as well. "And that bothers you."

She sighs, sitting up. "I just find it hard to believe that after what you've done, our relationship would survive, let alone long enough for us to have a child together."

Her words are like a stake going through my heart. Dread fills me as I know where this conversation is going.

"Caroline..." I start.

"You _compelled_ me!" She shouts.

I let her unbridled wrath wash over me as I close my eyes. "I know."

"And what's worse, you didn't even miss me."

I bristle at this, my head snapping up at her outrageous accusation. "That's not true," I reply in a very controlled voice.

"Oh? Tell me. Am I just supposed to believe you because you're the," she quotes the following with her fingers mockingly, " 'big bad hybrid,' 'the king of New Orleans?' "

"If you truly believe that I didn't care, then why did you make love to me last night?" I snap, not appreciating her mockery.

She scoffs, getting up from the bed, pacing the bedroom.

"Why Caroline if you believe I'm some heartless bastard?!" I demand Heatedly. Unbelievable! How, after all this time, can she doubt my feelings for her? How can she doubt how important she is to me?

Her eyes fall on mine, unmerciful. "Just because I had a moment of weakness doesn't mean you care. Besides, people have sex with others they don't care about all the time. I should know. I was Damon's sex toy for awhile. What made me think you were different is beyond me."

My fury takes over with that. I flash before her, ready to break her neck. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to Damon Salvatore!" I yell in her face. " I am _nothing_ like him!"

"I doubt that, Klaus!" she spat. "You are obviously not against compelling others when it suits you. And it's obvious now that if Bonnie and Kol hadn't brought me to Bloodlust, if I didn't die, almost permanently, I might add, if I didn't take that potion all those years ago, you would of never lifted your compulsion."

I clench my teeth, very angry, but unable to respond.

She smirks, shaking her head. "That's what I thought. I can't believe I wasted 17 years with you."

With those words, it was as if she yanked my heart out and stomped on it the pain was so great. How long had I tried to push down the thoughts that said I was unworthy of her, undeserving of her light and love. And here it is, dropping from her very lips.

My eyes narrow at her dangerously and I take a step towards her. "I guess it was a waste," I spat viciously. "Turns out that you must be a dumb blonde after all if you can't process the meaning behind our time together. Tell you what love. I'll dumb it down for you. How about we both stop wasting each other's time and transition into bigger and better things? Good thing the doppelgänger's dead. We both know how problematic it was for you being in her shadow and always second choice."

She slaps me hard, blood pooling in my mouth thanks to her newfound hybrid strength. I slowly look back at her. When I see her gorgeous blue eyes fill with tears, I knew I went too far.

"Love. I didn't mean..."

"Go fuck yourself!" She snaps, her voice filled with pain and loathing, breaking my heart.

Without another word, she flashes out of the bedroom, leaving me destitute, guilty and alone.

* * *

_Henry POV_

Someone shakes me roughly.

I groan. "Stop," I mutter.

That someone yanks the covers off me, annoying me.

"Just five more minutes."

"Henrik Kol Michaelson, you better wake up! We got tons to do before the wedding."

I open one eye, seeing my mother glaring at me with her hips on her waist. She's in a blue sundress that really brings out her eyes.

"Bother me after you and Dad have had your daily morning sex session. I give you permission."

I grab a pillow and cover my head with it.

She yanks it away.

"Ugh! Come on!" I yell, now awake.

"You must of really been in deep sleep. The deed is already done smart ass," she smirks.

I nearly vomit at the image that leaps to my mind. "Okay, too much information."

"You brought it up."

"And I'll never bring it up again."

"Come on. Seriously, get ready. Everyone's downstairs."

"I'm not hungry," I grumble.

"Your dear Sophia is down there," she says in sing song voice.

"Your point?"

She shrugs. "Oh, nothing," she says innocently.

Once she leaves, I flash to the bathroom and get ready.

I can hear all the excited voices as I make way down the stairs of the family mansion in Mystic falls. It's bigger than the family home back in New Orleans, with its own old school charm. It's nice but I couldn't help being a little homesick.

I walk into the dining area where everyone is at. Except Marcel, since he's the groom and not supposed to see the bride before the main event.

The bride-to-be, my big sis Claire is beaming, talking excitedly with Caroline, my aunt Bex and of course, Sophia.

As if feeling my eyes on her, she turns at me and gives me a smile that I'm certain can make the world stop.

A hand clasps my shoulder, breaking my eye contact with Sophia.

I smile. "Uncle."

"Henry. You really can sleep the day away."

"I know. We have a deep relationship, my bed and I."

He smiles. "Is that the only 'deep relationship' you have?" He nods subtly at Sophia.

"Oh come on Uncle Elijah! We're just friends."

"Isn't that how it always starts," he muses.

"How's you and Aunt Kat?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, actually."

My mother comes out the kitchen and shouts, "breakfast is ready everyone!"

Everyone immediately takes their seats. Aunt Kat sits next to Elijah, who sits next to Mom. Mom sits next to dad to his right at the head of the table, Claire to his left, then Sophia and I. Finally Damon sits next to Aunt Bex?

Before I can say anything, Father says it.

"Where's our favorite rippah Stefan? I thought you finally found him?"

"Actually, he found me, no thanks to you Klaus. He says he'll meet us at the ceremony later."

"Oh Damon," father replies, his characteristic smile gracing his features. "You really got to get over us turning you away all those years ago. We had Claire to save. Besides, he's safe. Isn't that what matters mate?"

I catch Aunt Bex's disappointed expression, while Damon grumbles beside her. I hear a voice say my name.

"Henry."

"Sophia."

She groans, "no one calls me that."

"I know."

"So why do you do it?"

"To annoy you," I smile.

"Guess I should call you Henrik then," she snaps.

"That's fine," I reply casually.

She rolls her eyes, annoyed.

_Mission complete_, I think, giving her a satisfied smirk.

The servers start piling food on the plate and the conversations start flowing.

"So Claire," says my mother, bubbling with excitement. "Big day for you huh? You and Marcel having your always and forever finally!"

Father openly rolls his eyes, knocking back a glass of scotch.

Claire simply blushes. "I guess."

I laugh at her sudden meekness. It's so not like her.

She whirls angrily at me. "Got something to say Henry?"

"Oh nothing. Just realizing that you're a girl after all. For a long time, I thought the doctor's made a mistake when you were born and accidentally cut off your penis."

Sophia pinches me. "Ow! What? It's true."

"So something Kol would say," mutters Aunt Bex while my mother shakes her head in embarrassment.

Damon whispers in my ear, "Good one kid," as Elijah, Kat and Dad hold back their laughter.

Claire takes a napkin and throws it at me. "Take that back!"

"Yeah. Henry," says father, "that," a chuckle slips out of his mouth, "wasn't nice. Apologize." He pretends to cough to cover another chuckle.

"You're the worst, Klaus," says mom, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, dear sister, but you can't deny that you are quite the tomboy. I thought you were gonna die a virgin."

This time, Kat, Sophia and my mom crack a smile as Claire turns beet red. "You are so dead!"

She throws her plate of pancakes at my face.

Reflexively, I throw juice at Claire, her mouth falling to an O of surprise.

My triumphant smile fades when I notice the juice stains on my father's shirt. The table falls quiet as he slowly stands up, takes a pitcher of water and flings it at us, inadvertently soaking Sophie as well.

"Cool...off!" He growls at us.

We bow our heads in shame till I hear a loud splat.

I look up to see a dollop of whipped cream gliding slowly off my father's right cheek, he turns to my mother who giggles softly into her hand.

"Caroline..."

Before he can finish, his face is slammed with a metal plate, when it falls, all you can see is eggs and toast sliding off my father's face.

I whirl around and look at Damon, who has a satisfied smirk on his face. "Sorry. I always wanted to do that."

My father furiously wipes the food off his face as I try to bite down my laughter but then orange juice goes flying at my father.

Aunt Kat clears her throat, serious. "I just thought that I would help you clean off Klaus. Besides," she releases a wide grin, "I always wanted to do that too."

When father throws a whole pan of pancakes at Katherine, the whole table erupts in an all out food fight. Even Uncle Elijah gets creative and shakes up a bottle of coke to squirt at everyone.

_God. This wedding might not be so boring after all. _I think happily_._

* * *

After we all clean off. We all get ready for the wedding. Claire and her bridal party take over 4 of the mansion's many rooms while the house staff get the mansion ready for the reception. Marcel and his groomsmen get ready as well in two rooms downstairs. When I'm done dressing up, I go to take a breather at the patio outside, facing the huge backyard by the lake where the ceremony is going to take place. When I open the doors, I find my father in a tux, standing with a glass in his hands. When I come up beside him, I take note of his thoughtful expression as he stares at the view below.

"So I suppose this is it," I say, breaking the silence between us.

"I suppose..." He glances at me, smirking a bit. "Enforcer."

I chuckle at that. "I only do what is necessary to protect those I love."

"Does that include Sophie Devereaux?"

I shift my feet, suddenly uncomfortable. "Not you too Father," I grumble.

"Your reaction says it all," he chuckles lightly, taking a sip of his glass.

"Love is overrated."

My father's smile broadens. "Don't let your mother hear you saying that."

"It is. It's irrational..."

"...strong and an all consuming, driving force that propels you to move heaven and earth for that one person you can't live without," he finishes.

I stare at him silently, as he goes on.

"Can such an emotion really be considered as weak? Yes, it can be irrational, but without it, one can live a thousand years empty, with no valid purpose. Such a fate is one worse than death."

I can't help but think he isn't speaking to me, but of himself.

"So you're happy then? Claire has Marcel now."

He rolls his eyes as he always does when Marcel and Claire are mentioned in one sentence. "The definition of happiness regarding Claire and my former protege is relative."

"So you're not," I say with a chuckle.

"Claire could have done so much better," he muses.

"I heard that Klaus," says Marcel coming to join us.

I extend my hand to him and give him a man hug. Marcel, to me, was actually cool and charismatic. I...like the guy but I'll never say it aloud.

"Don't mind him," I say. "He's still bothered over his fight with you for the title of King of New Orleans."

Father narrows his eyes at me.

"It's true!" I say.

"You're so like your Uncle Kol. He never knew when to shut his hole."

I shrug.

Marcel looks at Klaus. "Look. I know we've had our disagreements but one thing you can be sure of is the love that I bear for Claire. I'll never hurt her and she'll always be safe with me."

I glance at my father who takes two menacing steps towards Marcel.

"She better be. Oh so help me, there will be no torture method that I will fail to use before I stake you myself. Understood?"

"No worries there, Klaus," he says with smile.

Elijah comes through the doors. "It's time," he says.

Within a few minutes, the ceremony starts. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen go down the aisle and take their seats. finally my father and Claire walk down the aisle. Big sis looks absolutely gorgeous, her mermaid style, ivory colored wedding dress flattering her womanly figure. Her train looks like it can go on for miles, it's so long. Marcel is beaming along with his bride that can't take her eyes off him.

When father puts her hand in Marcel's, his stormy blue eyes ripple with unshed tears as he takes a deep breath and lets her go. As he takes his seat next to us, my mother grabs his hand, kisses his cheek and smiles at him.

As an ongoing joke, Uncle Elijah plays the role as pastor. I heard he even did it for mom and dad's wedding. Hey. Be a shame to break tradition now.

The ceremony goes on without a hitch, till we get to:

"And if anyone has an objection to this man and woman being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My father straightens his tux and starts to get up before my mother grabs his arm roughly.

He smiles at her, displaying his dimples. "Just kidding Love."

She punches his arm playfully as a deep male voice says: "I object!"

Murmurs and whispers erupt as everyone turns their attention to the man with spiky brown hair and green eyes walking down the aisle in a tux. A brown skinned woman is walking beside him with green eyes and a green cocktail dress.

"Stefan!" Shouts Damon.

"Bonnie?!" Says my mother stunned next to me.

"No..." I hear Sophia across the aisle from me, "they are not who they seem. They're old, ancient, dark...evil."

The woman named Bonnie raises her hand and starts chanting, everyone starts screaming, grabbing their heads as Stefan takes out a white oak stake and flashes towards Claire.

I barely make my father, the strongest of us, standing up, coming in front of Claire and having the stake plunge into his chest instead of hers.

"Niklaus!" My mother screams.

Stefan smiles at my father. "there's only room for one superpower in this universe Klaus. and that me."

with his dying breath, my father hisses: "Silas."

"Good bye Klaus," Silas responds as he pulls out the stake, leaving my father to light up on fire. His screams fill the field before he falls to the ground, dead and unmoving.

The rage that consumes me is blinding, tears falling down my face as i try to move, but the witch's magic is too strong. i watch Silas stake my family one by one. Claire, Rebekah, Elijah. Marcel is grey and unmoving. Silas steps over him and Finally comes up to my mother, who glares at him viciously. "You're not Stefan."

He smiles. "You're right. Im not." as he raises the stake to kill her, she coughs up a stream of blood. i see him wrinkle his eyebrows in confusion as he looks around the field. I follow his gaze where I see Damon on the ground, grey and unmoving.

Dead.

He then smiles at my mother and me and puts the stake away.

"Thats right. You are all part of Klaus's bloodline."

He walks away and talks to Bonnie. "That's enough Qestiyah. The rest are on death's doorstep. We're done here."

The pain disappears just as I see my mother collapse to the ground, grey and dead while Sophia runs to me, shaking me...

My eyes snap open.

"Finally. You're awake."

Sophia smiles at me warmly as I sit up and look at my surroundings.

Home. I was back home in New Orleans.

Still shaken after reliving that nightmare, I sit up slowly and look at her.

"Get everyone together," i say strongly, vengeance consuming my every thought. "We have an immortal bastard and witch to kill."

**A/N Sorry I posted this so late. This chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite it. This is the longest chapter I've written yet. Hope you enjoyed it. Now the story's foundation has been laid out, I would love to hear your suggestions on how this story should go from here. I have my own thoughts of course, but I would love to hear yours! As always, your reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! From here on out, this fic will refocus on Klaroline. I promise.**

**Next up: Klaroline, the Plan to bring down Silas and to resurrect Claire**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Spy**

**A/N Hello everyone! I'd like to thank all of you that took the time to fav, follow and review this Fic. Because of you, I've decided to update this following chapter. However, based on the amount of reviews I got last chapter, I can't help but feel that the majority of you are losing interest, and this might be my last update unless enough people tell me to go on. I am considering bringing Kol back as requested by some of you, if this continues, because God knows how much I've grown to love that character! Also, I've decided to increase the POVs of Fav characters, ie: Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah, etc. Thanks again to those who have supporting this Fic so far. This is for you :). **

**Klaus POV**

After the horrendous fight with Caroline, I go to the art studio connected to the bedroom. It's exactly the way I left it, except all my paints and brushes are replaced with new, pristine ones. I smile softly, knowing that either Bekah or Elijah had replaced my old ones in hopes that I would return.

I sigh deeply. Even after what I did to them, I was still not far from their thoughts. I was still their brother.

I look at the empty canvas, and begin to paint.

After a few hours, I frown at the picture I had created.

With a frustrated roar, I throw the canvas across the room, irritated at myself for being so weak.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you should take some anger management classes?"

I whirl around, finding Kol, smirking at me.

Relief and anger flood me at once as I stalk towards him.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been Kol?" I snarl at him.

He gives me his characteristic, mischievous grin. "You almost sound like you were worried about me Brother."

I roll my eyes as I walk around him to the terrace, adjacent to the bedroom. "I had bigger things to worry about. Like my mate becoming a hybrid, Elijah nearly dying and your damn witch trying to kill Caroline."

The fresh air hits my face as Kol comes up behind me.

"Wait. What?!" he utters, stunned.

"You heard me," I snap, glaring at him.

"But Bonnie would never do that!" Kol protests heatedly. "Caroline's her best friend!"

"Yes…"I admit, stroking my chin as I think, "Henry had said the same thing. Perhaps it really was an imposter."

"Silas?" Kol offers.

I shake my head, remembering that Caroline mentioned that Henry had stopped the witch from killing her. If she was Silas, there is no way Henry could have stopped him.

"And who's Henry?" asks Kol as an afterthought, confused.

I smile softly. "My son."

Kol blinks rapidly. I could see his mind working hard to process this information. "Uh…okay. That's interesting…" a sinister, dark smile spreads his feature momentarily before it becomes playful. "So you cheated on Caroline with another werewolf…again?"

My smile falls. "No," I respond irritated. "And for the record, I didn't cheat on Caroline when I slept with Hayley. We weren't together then."

"So. What? You have the power to impregnate women with your dashing good looks without sleeping with them now? Here I thought that was just a rumor."

I chuckle. "Wrong again Brother. Henry is from the future. Guess Caroline can have children with me now she's a hybrid."

"Wow. So Henry is a hybrid too?"

"Yes…and no. He can do magic."

"H…how?" Kol stutters, looking scared. "I thought nature wouldn't allow such a being?"

"Obviously, something has changed. Something major. He mentioned we all die in the future because of Silas. Perhaps that has something to do with it."

"Perhaps. And what does your Queen think about all this?"

I shrug, trying to banish the image of hurt etched on her face when I told her she was second choice.

Kol smirks at me, holding the railing.

"I guess she didn't take you compelling her well. Great job messing up the one good thing left in your life. I should take notes," he says.

I glare at him.

"I'm not in the mood Kol."

He glances at me, the smirk falling from his face. He now gazes at me solemnly with concern.

"You should talk to her. Do you know where she is?"

"Probably in the garden. She usually goes there to cool off," I grumble.

"Well," Kol straightens up, smiling. "At least you know that she gets over it. You two can't exactly have a child together otherwise."

I smile back at him, his words actually giving me peace. "I suppose," I say, not exposing the effect his words had on me.

He pats my shoulder reassuringly then jumps off the terrace.

"Hey! Where…"

"I'm going to find Bonnie!" he shouts up at me. "I need to find out what's going on with her!"

I nod at him. With that, he flashes away, just as I hear my bedroom door open.

My breath catches in my throat as I take in her image. She had showered, for her hair is still slightly damp. She's wearing a gorgeous yellow sundress that hugs her form perfectly.

"Well," she says, averting her gaze from mine. "Turns out that Henry is awake downstairs. He's called a meeting."

I nod, as she turns to the door, but I flash in front of her, blocking her retreat.

Her hand that was originally reaching for the door, meets my chest instead. She immediately, tries to pull away as if burned but I grab her hand and keep in place, relishing the contact. She sighs, feeling my heartbeat, still refusing to look up at me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her softly.

She bites her lower lip, her eyes welling up with tears.

"At the time, I thought it was the only option," I continue, silently pleading with her to understand.

"But it wasn't Klaus!" With her outburst, she finally looks at me. "You promised you'd never do that to me! How can you push me away so easily?!"

"There was nothing easy about it love!" I say, my temper rising. "There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think of you, and it wasn't for lack of trying!"

"But you did it anyway!"

"Because I love you!" I blurt out. "Because I couldn't bear the thought of living in world where you were gone because of me!"

She stares at me, as I replay the words I just said aloud in my mind. I knew I loved her. I knew it since her graduation day 20 years ago. But I told myself I'd never say it. I'd never let myself be so weak.

Yet, this woman, with every moment I'm with her, breaks my walls, my rules that I have set for myself for over a thousand years. This baby vampire always knew how to bypass the big bad hybrid Klaus. Always knew how to reach the human me.

Her gaze softens. She moves her hands to hold my face, making my heart race. "I love you too, Niklaus."

Without a word, I attack her luscious lips with my own. The heat, the passion, the lust consumes me as she sighs under my lips and allows my tongue to slip into her mouth. She jumps on me, trusting me to catch her as she wraps her legs around my hips. Our kisses quickly become more demanding, more animalistic. Her hybrid heart is thundering in my ears, reminding me that I need not hold back on her.

With a growl, I throw her on the bed. I hear her let out a surprised gasp. The minute she lands, with a giggle, I come on top of her, ripping off her dress and bra, not relenting in my onslaught of kisses. As she wraps her arms around me, she takes my shirt from behind and rips it one swift movement. I break our kiss, looking at her in quiet amazement. Her eyes are glowing yellow, burning into mine. She bites her lip, looking at me in feign innocence. "What love?" she says, grinning at me, mocking my accent. "Don't act like it doesn't turn you on."

I pry her legs open, making her grin widely in anticipation. "You have no_ idea_," I let my inner hybrid out, her eyes widening and then filling with heat, "what you're getting yourself into sweetheart."

With that, I rip her white, laced panties with my fangs and plunge my tongue into her core. Her hips buck up violently. She lets out a gasp I continue, grabbing my hair roughly, making me want ravish her all the more. The minute I start French kissing her bundle of nerves, I feel her shudder, screaming my name.

When I go in for the kill, I remind myself that she desires the hybrid today and allow my fangs, ever so gently, to glide over her clit, sending her over the edge.

"Oh my GOD!" she shouts in ecstasy.

Before she can recover, I plunge into her, making her grab my shoulders so hard, I feel the blood dripping from the wounds.

She gazes at me in awe and hunger as I plow into her again. And again.

And again.

I pull her up, not breaking our rhythm, my eyes falling on her throbbing pulse in her neck. Her blood, calling me.

"What are you waiting for?" she says breathlessly.

In response, I let a slow, rumbling growl leave my lips as my fangs plunge into her neck. The blood, the warmth of her core, her walls clutching me, and then the prick of her own fangs piercing my neck, sends me above and beyond a place of sheer pleasure that only she can take me to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I come up behind my sweet Caroline and rain kisses on her shoulders and her neck as she zips up a red dress she pulled from the closet.

She melts into me, sighing contently.

The taste of her skin is like an addiction. And God knows I've been in rehab too long. Now that my drug and I have been reunited, I just can't get enough.

I slide a hand down her underwear, enjoying her moans as I play with her. Now that I had her back, I simply was not going to let her go. I was going to make love to her over and over…

"Nik!" shouts Bekah, pounding the door, "Caroline! Seriously! Enough! We've got things we have to figure out! Come on!"

I let out a sigh of disappointment as Caroline pulls my hand away. She turns to me, giving me a faint smile that does not reach her eyes.

Laughing at her, I cup her face in my hands. "Don't worry, love. We have eternity together. Plenty of chances for us to do…adult things," I change what I wanted to say last minute, remembering Bekah is right behind the door and can hear every word.

"Do we? I mean, have eternity?" Caroline asks with so much vulnerability in her eyes, that it breaks me.

"I swear," I say fiercely, "I will _never_ force you to leave me again. I nearly lost you forever due to my stupidity."

"No more compulsion?" she narrows her eyes at me.

"You can kill me if I do sweetheart."

She gives me a smile that can light up the room and kisses me passionately.

I moan, pulling her closer to me.

"I missed you love," I mutter in between kisses.

"Oh Klaus…" she murmurs, kissing me again.

"Nik!" shouts Bekah in exasperation.

Infuriated, I growl as I pull away, yanking the door open.

"I still have daggers Bekah," I snap.

She rolls her eyes.

Caroline comes out from behind me and hugs her. "I'm so sorry Bex. I nearly killed you and Elijah!"

Bekah smiles as she pulls away from her. "Don't worry about it, Care. I already forgot about it. I'm just glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," she replies, looping her arm around Bekah's as they make their way down the stairs.

"When we get Claire," says Bekah excitedly, "we can get back to our girls night, midnight shopping sprees, junk food face offs…"

I can't help but smile as I close the bedroom door and follow them.

When we get to the living room, everyone is there: Sophie, Marcel, Elijah, now a picture of health with his signature designer suit, and of course, Henry.

He's leaning on the fireplace, arms crossed. He's wearing a white muscle shirt under his leather jacket and is wearing black jeans. My eyes fall on the rosary hanging from his neck, identical to the one I'm wearing now. Our eyes meet, his face lighting up with a smile that so similar to Caroline's, it warms my spirit.

"Nice to see some things never change," he says, looking between Caroline and I. "Always doing," he quotes the rest with his fingers, " 'adult things.' "

The rest of the room groans as Caroline blushes.

"Can we get to the pressing matters at hand?" I ask, refocusing the group. "Like Silas, and that accursed Bennett witch that tried to kill Caroline.

Henry smiles, grabbing a liquor glass behind him, "Of course, but that witch was not Bonnie Bennett. It was Qestiyah. Bonnie Bennett is dead."

Caroline lets out a gasp, and falls back in shock. I grab her arms, steadying her.

I look back at Henry, who looks at Caroline with regret.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He sighs, sitting down besides Sophie on the couch. "If she isn't, she will be. The longer Qestiyah controls her body, the more Bonnie's soul is pushed out and essentially killed. I don't know how long it takes for that to happen. Isn't that how this type of spell works?" he asks, looking at Sophie.

"Yes," she confirms.

"Then there is a chance," says Caroline hopefully, "there's a chance we can save Bonnie!"

Henry's eyes narrow. "Not without cost. It's easier to kill her. Besides Qestiyah can always possess another witch. The threat will not be eliminated. Qestiyah the witch bitch has got to go."

"Not at the expense of my friend," Caroline says stubbornly.

"I think we should consider saving the witch," Elijah says, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Two witches are better than one. Silas will suffer a great loss and we will have gained the upper hand."

"Bonnie Bennett _is_ the most powerful witch I have ever met," I say, agreeing with Elijah.

"Then it's settled," says Sophie. "We capture Qestiyah and I'll do the spell to bring Bonnie back. We obviously need her."

Henry growls. "No! I won't allow it!"

The room stands still. He hadn't raised his voice, but his anger causes the lights to flicker and the room temperature to drop.

My eyes narrow at him dangerously. He catches my gaze, takes a breath and calms himself.

"Why are you against us saving the witch?" I ask coldly.

"The magic to reverse the spell is too powerful and dark. It will kill the witch that performs it. I…I don't want Sophie sacrificing herself. Not again," he says quietly.

I glance between Sophie and Henry. She's suddenly very interested in her hands while Henry looks away from her, completely uncomfortable with his recent admission.

I smile inwardly. _Interesting._

"Again?" repeats Rebekah.

"It was Sophie's magic that saved me and brought me here," he explains. "I watched her die."

There is a long silence then Rebekah breaks it. "So, sounds like we get Bonnie Bennett back and use her to stop Silas

"No," says Henry, his voice dripping with bloodlust, making me smirk with pride. " Stopping Silas isn't enough. Not after what he did. I want to _end_ him."

"What happens? You know. In the future?" asks Rebekah, hesitantly.

Henry pauses, obviously contemplating something, and then he speaks: "Silas crashes Claire's wedding and kills us all with bloody Qestiyah." The room stays quiet, waiting for him to continue.

Henry leans back on the couch, a pained look on his face as he continues.

"Silas and Qestiyah crash the wedding. Silas looked like Stefan and Qestiyah looked like Bonnie so no one really did anything, until Stefan moved to stake Claire. But…Father takes the stake for her," he ends with a whisper.

I swallow deeply, Caroline grabbing my arm.

"And everyone sits back and watches?" Marcel asks incredulously.

"No," Henry replies in irritation. "The witch bitch had us all crippled with her magic. Father was the only one strong enough to move."

"With Niklaus dead," says Elijah, "everyone in his bloodline dies. Meaning Caroline…"

Her eyes widen.

"And he kills us too?" asks Rebekah, pointing her finger at herself and Elijah.

Henry nods. "Everyone dies."

"So. How do we kill him? How do we kill Silas?" I ask.

"I don't know. But…" he lets out a devilish grin. "I bet that grimoire can tell us. Share with us what you and Elijah have found Dearest Sophia."

She smiles back. "With pleasure Henry."

She opens a bookmarked page in Qestiyah's grimoire. "So, thanks to Elijah, I was able to translate the Hybrid potion page and the one containing the cure to immortality, basically the vampire cure that you all thought was originally buried with Silas. Both potions require something from a naturally born Hybrid…

"Claire," says Marcel.

"…A magically created Hybrid…" says Sophie.

"Caroline," I say.

"…and the Original hybrid," finishes Sophie.

"Klaus," murmurs Caroline.

"The venom of all three makes the Hybrid potion," Sophie says.

"But none of those ingredients existed in Qestiyah's time," Elijah points out.

"I time travelled," says Henry. "I don't see why Qestiyah couldn't either."

"And the cure?" I press.

"Now those ingredients are the blood of those beings and one other…"says Sophie, glancing at Henry. "The blood of the Magic wielding hybrid."

Henry smiles.

"So we kill Silas by shoving this cure down his throat," I say with a smirk.

"Exactly," says Henry, his grin widening.

The thought of paying Silas back for making me think I was dying by the white oak stake I thought he plunged into me excites me. Judging by everyone's expressions around the room, I'm not the only one.

"All we have to do is get Claire," says Marcel, now directing his attention to Caroline. "Now that you remember, do you know if Claire was staked by this?"

He takes the grimoire from Sophie, flips through it and shows Caroline a picture of what looks like a white oak stake. This one is encrusted with jewels and tribal writings that I don't recognize.

"Yes. Why?" Caroline asks.

Marcel grins widely. "Great! This stake only desiccates. It doesn't kill," He explains. "Where is her body?"

"So it's true? We really can wake her?" I ask in disbelief. It sounds too good to be true.

"Yes."

Caroline lets out a laugh and hugs me. I smile at her.

"Where's the body Niklaus?" asks Elijah.

"In Mystic Falls," I say. "In the cave where our family drawings are."

"Klaus compelled some humans to put the coffin in there since vampires can't enter," adds Caroline. "What about Bonnie?"

"No worries love. Kol went after her," I say.

"Kol was here?" asks Bekah shocked.

I nod.

"And you didn't tell us?! How come he didn't come say hello? He's such a bad brother!" she pouts.

"He'll be back soon Bekah," I say with a roll of my eyes. "I'm sure…"

"Wait," interrupts Henry. "You aren't talking about Uncle Kol are you?"

"Yes I am."

Henry's face falls and runs his hand through his hair. "What did you tell him? Did you tell him about me?"

My eyes narrow at him, reading his worried expression. "Yes…but…"

He whirls around and breaks his liquor glass on the wall.

"Uncle Kol is dead, Father!" he bellows.

"But the witch resurrected him!" shouts Bekah. "Right Nik?"

I feel my blood run cold, my mind racing. Why didn't I put this together before? I simply bought the story that Bennett witch resurrected Kol. But now Henry confirmed that the witch was possessed by Qestiyah…of course.

"It was Silas. It wasn't Kol," I respond, emotionless.

"He was fucking spying on us!" Henry paces the floor. "And he knows Sophie could detect him, that's why you haven't seen Kol, Aunt Bex. He only went to Father when he was alone."

"Shit," mutters Marcel.

He stops and looks at me. "We have to go get Claire. Tonight."

I nod.

"Then bye bye Silas," adds Marcel.

"Not exactly," says a voice behind me.

Both Caroline and I turn around.

"Hate to spoil the Brady Bunch reunion," says Damon doing one of his annoying, squinty, smug grins, "but Silas won't die permanently with just the cure. We need to find Stefan, and you all are going to help me do it, or, so help me, you won't be seeing Baby Klaus ever again."

**A/N Well! In comes my favorite Salvatore! What do you think Stefan's role is in all this? Plus, now that Silas know about Henry, what do you think he's going to do about him? **

**Up Next ( if you guys are still interested in this fic of course) – Finding Stefan, Klaroline, and a Silas POV! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding Stefan**

**A/N Okay. WOW! You guys are amazing! Thanks SO much for the favs, favorites and of course the many reviews last chapter. You have revived this fic! I meant to upload earlier but ended up in the hospital and people wanted to celebrate my Bday (which was Wednesday ;) ) so I didn't. Also, I'm not going to lie, I had some writer's block, which sucks, but reading your reviews really pushed me through it. Thanks guys *sniff.***

**My plan from now on is to upload early whenever I get 10 reviews or more:) if life doesn't get in the way...so keep them coming!**

**To address some questions from the reviews: Guest 1- Due to popular demand, I WILL bring the real Kol into story. As for when, I won't say but it will be soon. Guest 2- there have been at least two parent child moments so far: one between Caroline and Henry, and second with Henry and Klaus. However, I do plan to have much more parent child moments so hang in there. Especially between Klaus and Henry. Justine- I've been wanting to reply to your reviews since day one, but I kept forgetting…so focused on uploading. You ask such good questions :). Will they get to Claire before Silas? To answer that question would be such a huge spoiler. Let's say, when they find Claire, it won't be what everyone expects...**

**Btw, I would love a beta, so PM me if you know of anyone willing.**

**Well. Story time!**

**Silas POV**

**Three years ago**

Claire manages to bite me before i push her off me. I smirk triumphantly as I plunge the stake of desiccation into her chest.

_I have so many plans for you dearest._ I think with glee. _When I'm done with you, your loved ones won't recognize you._

Now for my next trophy.

I look up to see my next prey, and my smile falls from my face.

I watch in horror as Klaus's mate rushes to the vial containing the hybrid potion.

Panicking, I grab her by the hair, but she drinks it as I do so.

Furious and with a roar, I toss her across the room. She lands next to Claire.

I don't care. I need her, but I don't care. Her rebellion has infuriated me too much and all I want is too make her suffer.

"You'll pay!" I shout at Caroline. "You'll pay!"

I stalk towards her, now in my hooded, disfigured form, ready to pounce till I see the Bennett Witch coming through the doors with Damon Salvatore.

As Caroline passes out, the Bennett witch locks her eyes on me, chanting powerfully.

I let out a piercing scream as I collapse on the floor in pain, unable to move.

"Damon. Get Caroline and Claire out of here," says Bonnie. "Klaus is on his way."

"No."

"Damon…"

"Mr. Burn victim did something with Stefan and Elena," he snaps. "I'm not leaving till…Bonnie!"

My hands were already on her throat.

"The ladies aren't going anywhere," I hiss. I blink hard. _Why were there two Damons in the room? _I wonder in confusion.

Both Damons take a step.

"I wouldn't," I say, squeezing the witch's neck till she screams.

Her hand comes up to mine, touching it gently. It's not long before I feel a painful burn that weakens my hold. She holds on to me as I begin to collapse to my knees. I try to resist her magic, but I couldn't focus. There was two of her too.

What was happening to me?

She doesn't release her hold as she says: "Damon. I'll handle Silas. I swear we will find Stefan and Elena together. Now go!

The Salvatores shoot me a deadly glare, grabs my precious trophies and flashes out of the mansion.

Now alone, the Bonnies eyes widen, letting go off me, staring pain should be gone, along with the burn but it doesn't. It simply intensifies through my neck and then my whole body. To my horror, my decrepit skin slowly turns to normal against my will.

Realizing what was happening, I panic. She was going to see my true form.

I could hear Damon returning, and then a few miles away, I can smell...the hybrid Klaus.

No. This was not part of the plan!

The Bonnies mouths drop as she sees my true face. Before they can utter a word, I flash to one and jump out a window.

In no time, I have us deep in the caves before I collapse, releasing my hold. I stare at the two Bonnies, now accepting that I was just having double vision.

"Stefan?" Asks Bonnie confused.

I find myself in a corner, breathing hard.

"Try again," I gasp out. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Why do you look like Stefan?"

I ignore her. "I need your help Bonnie."

Her eyes narrow at me. "I'm done helping you."

"Are you sure? Guess you don't care about finding Stefan and Elena after all. "

She purses her lips, obviously conflicted.

She sighs heavily, defeated. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Bring down the veil to the other side."

She scoffs. "So you can die and live happily ever after with the love of your life? I don't get how that brings me to Stefan and Elena."

"I have no interest in dying Bonnie. That was never the plan."

Her eyebrows furrow with confusion. "But you said..."

"I know what I said and the last appearance I had, I let you believe that was my true form. Obviously, I lie."

"Then tell me the truth. What do you really want?"

I manage a smile. "A magician never reveals his hand."

"When are you going to be done with these games Silas?"

My chest starts heaving, my breathing becoming shallow.

She comes up to me and puts a hand on my neck where Claire bit me.

I wince, moving away from her touch.

"It's infected," she says.

"I don't have...much time," I mutter, now trying to play on her humanity. "It hurts Bonnie."

She sighs. "I need to get Qestiyah's headstone."

I raise an eyebrow, faking my surprise as if I couldn't read her mind. "You have it?"

"Katherine gave it to me. I actually hid it in the caves, so I won't be far. I'll be back."

In a few minutes, she returns with stone.

I stare at her expectedly, waiting for her to do the spell. Instead, she comes up to me with a deathly gaze.

"I help you and you bring me to Elena and Stefan."

"That's the deal."

"I want your word."

"You…" I let out a gasp as a wave of pain sweeps over me. "…have it."

With a nod, she begins her chanting. I smirk as I watch the blood seep out of the headstone and nearly laugh. This was too easy. Without the full moon, of course Bonnie would need to use something of great power to drawn from.

Unfortunate for her, using Qestiyah's headstone would not only do the trick, but summon Qestiyah herself.

Foolish girl.

Bonnie stops chanting, whispering: "It's done."

We wait a few moments until an older witch that I do not recognize shows up.

"Grams?" Bonnie chokes out.

"Bonnie child. Stop this spell at once! This is what they…no…he…wants!"

"What does he want?" Asks Bonnie.

Before Grams can open her mouth, she is interrupted. "I think that's enough Sheila."

Sheila Bennett's eyes widen as a beautiful, light skinned woman approaches with full lips, wild curly hair and hazel green eyes: "Qestiyah," she whispers.

Bonnie starts chanting to close the veil but with my remaining strength, I flash to her, choking her.

"Sorry. I need it open Bonnie. That way, I am truly immortal," I say with an evil grin.

"Let Bonnie go," hisses Sheila Bennett, raising her hand to do her magic.

Qestiyah, with a roll of her eyes, simply stares her down as she walks towards me, Sheila's screams filling the cave when she crumples into the floor, unmoving.

Unable to scream with my hand around her throat, I simply feel Bonnie's tears as she struggles against me, to no avail.

"Hello Silas." Qestiyah's face is emotionless, deep in thought.

"Qestiyah."

"Now tell me why I shouldn't desiccate you for another 2,000 years?"

"Because I love you," I lie easily. "And I was wrong to betray you. I went too far with my magic..." I look down with feign guilt, to give my acting a stronger effect.

Qestiyah's face betrays some emotion now and I knew she bought my words.

"Yes. You did," she says.

She grabs my face, looking deep into my eyes, "and...I love you too but you can't become a magic wielding hybrid. I will close the veil, and the venom of the natural hybrid will continue to weaken you till you can't move and all you can feel is pain."

"If you love me, are you sure you can just stand by and watch? All I want is for you to be my side...alive again. Immortal..."

"That's not possible."

"Not if you possess this witch," I say with a smirk.

The fear on Bonnie's face is evident. Qestiyah's eyes fall on her, obviously intrigued. I push her farther.

"Help me, beloved. Live with me again. Help me destroy my competition and you and I can rule the world, both natural and supernatural...together."

Qestiyah looks at me, trying to read my face but I leave nothing there except what she wants to see: love and honesty.

"I will help you."

I grin as she grabs Bonnie's arm and begins her chanting.

Now, to end the original family...

* * *

**Caroline POV**

All eyes are set on the oldest Salvatore, who grins at all of us smugly with his squinty stare. I smile, honestly happy to see Damon. I can't help feeling a little nostalgic, for he make makes me remember Mystic Falls. The good times and the bad.

Of course, I can't go down memory lane for long when I feel Klaus stiffen next to me, his demeanor becoming that of the all powerful, bloodthirsty hybrid he is when he's not around me or his family. I remember his words from long ago concerning Damon and my blood runs cold. Before I can stop him, Klaus flashes over to Damon and slams him against the wall with such force, that the plaster falls on Damon's shoulders.

He groans. "That tickles."

Klaus's eyes narrow, not amused. "I know you didn't just waltz into MY HOUSE," he roars in his face, "giving me ultimatums, especially after what you did to Caroline!"

Fear leaks into Damon's features, realizing that I must have told Klaus about how he used me when I was human. His gaze turns to me, infuriating Klaus further. "Don't you EVER look at her!" His grip on Damon's throat tightens. I can hear his bones start to snap.

"Klaus, please!" I beg, quickly running to him and grabbing his arm.

"No Caroline!" He snaps at me sharply, glaring at Damon. "I told you and Stefan long ago what would happen to him if he showed his face here."

"Barbie..." sputters Damon. "If Stefan was ever your BFF, do something!"

"She. Has. A. Name," he hisses, tightening his grip as I see Klaus's hybrid features take over. He was losing it, and I knew it would be now or never if I was ever going to stop him.

"What's happened to Stefan Damon? Where do you have Claire?" I ask worriedly.

Rebekah speaks up, saying coldly. "You better tell us Damon. You won't leave here alive."

"Agreed," adds Elijah.

"Can't say...Ken's...choking me," Daman manages to spit out.

"Klaus..." I stroke his arm softly, "let him go. I want to know what's happened to Stefan. He was your friend too...once. Plus, he has Claire."

He slowly turns to me, his gaze softening a bit as he meets my eyes. He turns back to Damon, his stare burning with hate before he finally, with a disgruntled grunt, releases Damon . "Speak."

"Where is Stefan, Damon?" Stalks in Rebekah anxiously.

I can't help but smile. She still loves him. Even though he ran off with Damon all those years ago to find Elena, she still loved Stefan.

Damon stands up, a rare serious look on his face. "That's the problem Blondie. I don't know. Stefan and I went looking for Elena and Silas since he took her. But then, 3 years ago, Silas took Stefan too. Bonnie was helping me but then she disappeared! I tried looking for them myself, using locater spells you name it, but as you know, all I found was Elena, dead."

I look away from his painful expression, a lump clogging my throat as I hold back tears. I still can't believe she's gone.

I feel an arm come around me, and Klaus's scent, wraps around me as he brings me close to his chest, comforting me. I find the strength to look back at Damon as he continues.

"It's a no go, so I came here," says Damon quietly. "I'm...I'm desperate."

My heart goes out to him. I never saw Damon so broken.

"Did it ever cross your mind that Stefan doesn't want to be found? Perhaps he needs time to mourn the doppelgänger. And it looks like you are no different. Leave Stefan be and give me my daughter," says Klaus. "Or better yet..." He lets out an evil grin, pulling away from me to go to Damon, " how about I torture you till I can compel you to tell me where Claire is, and then do it some more till I have you begging for death for what you did to Caroline. I probably bite you too. I know how much you fancy werewolf bites," he finishes evilly.

Damon cringes, then sighs, looking at me regretfully. "I'm sorry Barbie. I know I never apologized to you for what I did to you as a human. I was...in a bad place and I was wrong but all I want is to find Stefan. I know I don't have the right to ask you favors but I really think he's in trouble. He didn't just disappear. Once we find Stefan, I'll be happy to take you to Baby Klaus."

In a flash, Klaus has his hands around his throat.

"Klaus!" I shout, frightened.

"We don't respond to threats!" He spat.

"I'll go."

I whirl around to Henry, who calmly gets up from the couch and straightens his jacket.

"I'll help you find your brother," he says.

In his surprise, Klaus releases Damon.

"Why?" Demands Klaus. "He hurt your mother, has your sister..."

"Damon has mother to deal with, and she obviously has no intention to hurt him or be his enemy otherwise it would of happened long before you even met Mom. Plus, Silas took Stefan for a reason, and whatever he knows can be the key to killing Silas since we know now, thanks to Damon, giving him the cure won't be enough. I'm going."

Klaus's jaw is clenched tightly, furious but unable to refute Henry's reasoning.

"So am I," says Bekah and Sophie in unison.

Henry looks at Sophie, grabs her arms and whispers something so low in her ear, that I can't make it out. She smiles and nods. "Okay. You..you just be careful."

He smiles warmly, in a way that I haven't seen in his face since he came here. They so have something going on, I think with a smile. "Sure Sophia."

She glares at him. "Just go Henrik."

"Henrik?" I ask curious.

He turns to me. "Everyone calls me Henry but my real name is Henrik Kol Mikaelson."

That's gets a priceless reaction from Klaus. "Like hell I named you after Kol. Was I compelled?"

"Wait," interrupts Damon. "What do you mean you named him? And why is he calling Caroline mother? Who _is_ he? Don't tell me he's another mini Klaus and Caroline is trying to win stepmother of the year?"

Marcel and Elijah chuckle across the room.

I smile while Klaus glares at him, his amusement gone. "It's none of your concern Damon."

"What the hell?" Damon continues, stunned. " Klaus is just popping kids out like candy. The hybrid thing was just too overrated huh? Let me just go around banging werewolves now and spread my loins! I didn't know you were into the whole open relationship thing Barbie."

Before Klaus can rip his head off, Henry is between them, placing a hand on Klaus's chest.

"I need your help," he glances at me. "From both of you."

Klaus looks at Henry then at me. "Then I'll leave with you Damon."

Damon nods at Henry slowly, giving him a squinty stare.

"What do you need?" Asks Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gape around the room, my eyes raking over the array of weapons that had to be from every civilization in the last 1,000 years. Wow. I never knew this was in the basement.

Klaus and Henry are at the end of the room, talking excitedly over a fancy sword.

I come up behind them, smiling at them. Now standing side by side, it's so obvious why Damon called Henry the mini Klaus. Yes, Henry's hair is brighter, his eyes a lighter blue thanks to me, but the smirk with those raspberry lips and dimples...I was simply mesmerized by the resemblance. The look of pride on Klaus's face as Henry talks about the weapon in his hands warms my heart.

"So...Henrik Kol Mikaelson huh?" I say breaking the male bonding time.

They look at me, both wearing an expression that shows they forgot I was here.

Cute.

"Trust me, I didn't have a say so in the matter. I was too busy being born," says Henry.

Klaus and I both chuckle at his sense of humor as he grabs a nearby gun and examines it.

I walk up next to Klaus, who instantly wraps his arm around my waist. his touch instantly ignites a fire within me. i fight to regain my focus to ask: "How old are you Henry?"

"24," he says, playing with the gun and then nodding with satisfaction.

"You seem to know your weapons," Klaus says slowly.

Henry looks at him with a smirk. "Well. You taught me."

"Seriously?" I glare at Klaus. "Couldn't you teach him something more normal, like his ABC's?"

Henry laughs. "No worries Mom. I went to a normal school in New Orleans, college and got to experience all things human. You were dead set on that. I even brought a few girls home, was captain of the football team, all that."

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank God.

I almost thought you were a trained assassin or something," I say with a laugh.

"Enforcer," he corrects me gently as he grabs a few knives.

I freeze. I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"What?"

He looks at the both of us. "A king can't maintain a kingdom without enforcing the rules he sets forth. Where there's rebellion, it must be addressed. I am the one who sends that message. With words or with force."

A chill runs through me as he speaks.

"How many have you killed?" Says Klaus quietly.

Henry's stare is cold, unapologetic. "As many necessary to ensure the longevity of this family. Silas is next."

My only son becomes a ruthless, trained murderer. Great. Just great.

"I...I think I need some air," I say quickly and run up the stairs.

Is this really the future I want for Klaus and our children? Is this to be our fate?

As I open the door to our room, I walk to the window and let out a breath I was holding.

It's not long before I feel Klaus behind me, holding me.

He says nothing until I break the silence.

"It's not right."

Klaus sighs heavily. "It's the world we live in love."

I bend my head down, sad. "He's a murderer."

"He's our son."

"But he kills people for a living."

"So have we to protect those we love. Is it really that shocking that he yearns to do the same?"

I sigh heavily, knowing he has a point.

He turns me to him, his intense gaze peering into my soul. "I know this isn't what you expected. That you wanted something better for him."

"Yeah. I did, but I guess I was just being naive," my face downcast.

He smiles at me softly and lifts my chin. "You're not naive love. You beautiful and full of light. Which is why I adore you Caroline."

I smile, loving how my name flows from his lips like silk.

"Are you ever done flirting with me?"

"Not a bit sweetheart," his eyes falling upon my lips, raising the sexual tension between us.

I give in first and press my lips against his. It's tender at first before I let out a moan that obviously triggers something within him because he suddenly picks me up and flashes me against the window, kissing me passionately. I wrap my legs around him, letting one of his hands caress my thigh before he slides it underneath my panties and plunges a finger into my hot, wet core.

I gasp away from his lips, the feeling driving me insane as he kisses my neck. As he continues to explore my core now with two fingers, he says huskily aganist my neck, "Say my name Caroline," his accent coming out hot and heavy.

His thumb rubs aganist my clit and I bite down on my lip hard as I run my hands through his hair, his amazing chest, not giving in to his request until he rips the top of my shirt with his teeth and suckles on my now exposed breast.

"Oh Niklaus!"

I feel his smirk on my chest as he continues working me. "That's it love. Let go."

When his lips fall back on breasts and he licks it like a lollipop, I come hard, and drip into his hand.

But that wasn't enough.

I push him roughly on the bed, my mind bent on Vengeance as I pull down his pants and briefs. I lick his manhood and swallow it whole, making him grab my hair roughly, his teeth clenched holding back a moan.

"Say my name Niklaus," I whisper Playfully.

"No," he says breathlessly, just as stubborn as I was to give in.

I twirl my tougue around his manhood, slide it up and down his shaft till he is groaning and writhing underneath me before I finally take him back in my mouth again.

He lets out a hiss. "Ugh, don't stop Caroline..."

I smile and take my mouth away from him.

His fury nearly makes me laugh as I come on top of him and slide into his rock hard erection.

His gaze softens, seeping with so much love and affection that it simply make me want him more.

I move, and he throws his head back as I work him. He grabs my hips, and sits up just enough to capture my lips into his mouth. He brings me down with him, his mouth never leaving mine as he meets me thrust for thrust.

"I love you Caroline."

Hearing those words from him that I only recently heard from his lips after 17 years makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you too Niklaus."

With another deep kiss and a few more thrusts, we let out a moan of pleasure together as we come. Our worries, our fears non existent for that moment of pure bliss.

Yes Silas was out there wanting to kill us but right now, all that mattered was Klaus and the love that we shared.

**A/N Next up- Klaroline, a road trip, and another fav TVD character appearance**!


	12. Chapter 12

**Solving the Puzzle**

**We have reached 100 reviews! Thanks SO much for your ongoing support! To celebrate, I decided to upload early ****! The next upload is up to you guys (10+ reviews = early update)!**

**Plus, we are nearing the end of this Fic, so I'm anticipating about 5 more chapters ****…**

**On a positive note, I've published a new story called Angelic Devil. I have BIG plans for it and I'm passionate about writing it as long as enough people show interest of course ;). It has Klaroline, Kennett and I'm planning on other pairings as well. It's different than most fanfiction on this site, but I think you'll like it so check it out and leave a review! Most of the story is written since it's based on a novel I'm working on, so it has the potential of being uploaded at least twice a week. **

**Anyways, enough on AD. Now on to Desires of the Heart… **

**Damon POV**

Rebekah pours me a drink and sits next to me by the bar.

The others walk outside to the balcony, talking amongst themselves, leaving me and her alone.

I eye her warily as I down my drink, knowing she totally wants to ask about Stefan.

Feeling benevolent, I tell her what I know she should and wants to hear.

"He loved you Blondie," I say.

A mixture of sadness and anger seeps into her features. She takes a nearby decanter and takes a deep swallow.

"Whatever Damon. He wanted his beloved doppelganger. That's why he left. For all I know, he's probably on a beach somewhere, cuddling up with some whore."

I narrow my eyes at her. "If that's true, then why are you coming?"

"To give him a piece of my mind, of course" she says easily, taking another swig.

"Stefan spent 15 years with you here in New Orleans. I doubt you two are practicing celibacy. He loved you."

Rebekah lets out a heavy sigh, putting down the liquor. "Why are you doing this Damon?" she says tiredly.

"Because I'm tired of watching people who obviously love one another, waste time playing games. Yeah we're immortal, but that doesn't mean we don't have a stake somewhere with our names on it. Shit happens, Blondie. And when it does, and you lose that person you all of sudden realized you loved because they're gone, all you're left with is grief and regret."

I grab the liquor that Rebekah was guzzling earlier, and drink, suddenly needing to get trashed. God. When did I get so freaking sentimental?

Then a little voice answered me in my head: _Since Elena died._

I drink more as Rebekah gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Damon," she says softly. "And we'll find Stefan. Together."

I pass her back the decanter, and she takes it with a small smile, knocking it back just as mini Klaus comes into the room.

I still can't believe he's Barbie and Ken's son, but trust me, you don't need to go on _Maury _to get a paternity test on this kid. The more I look at him, the more undeniable it is who his parents are.

He looks like a white version of Blade with his fancy sword strapped to his back. Something tells me that not all the gear he's packing. This kid's no joke. All he's missing is the trench coat and sunglasses.

"Ready?" he asks all business like.

Rebekah and I silently nod.

Just then, Super hybrid and Barbie comes down the stairs.

"You're going?" Klaus asks the kid.

The rest of the group comes back from the balcony into the room, staring.

"Yeah. We don't have much time and I think the time of talking about what we're going to do is past. It's time to actually_ do_."

Klaus and Caroline nod with agreement. Caroline passes Klaus and gives the kid a hug.

"Be careful," she whispers.

He gives her the Klaus' smirk, making me inwardly cringe at the resemblance. "I don't know how else to be Mom."

"Very well," says Klaus. "You, Bekah and the Salvatore go find Stefan. We'll wait for word from you regarding Claire."

He smiles broadly at this, almost as if he wants to say something, but he glances at the witch, and simply responds, "Sure."

Klaus puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't die. It isn't a good look," he says seriously.

The kid lets out a chuckle. "I don't plan to Father."

He then nods at me and Rebekah and goes out the door. We follow him outside as I flash to my car. Once we start driving, I look at Henry (that's his name, right?) curiously. After the third time I look over, mini Klaus sighs.

"Just get it off your chest Damon," mutters Henry. He leans back on the seat and closes his eyes, ready to go to sleep I assume.

"How are you so old?" I ask without hesitation.

I hear Rebekah shuffle in the backseat, sitting up.

"I thought you would ask something more relevant, like why did I decide to help you."

"I was going to get to that."

"I'm from the future."

I laugh. "So, you're like Marty McFly from _Back to the Future_? Not buying it."

He smiles. At least he doesn't have a short temper like his daddy dearest. "It's the truth and it's also why I decided to help you find Stefan," he says calmly, eyes still closed.

"Oh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Silas takes his form and kills us all including you. I figure if we find the real Stefan, Silas can't take his form to kill us. Furthermore, the fact Stefan has been missing so long without a trace is also suspect."

He opens his eyes. "Stefan is critical to Silas. I just don't know why."

"So what's the plan?" mutters Rebekah. "How do we find him?"

"Maybe Bonnie can help," I say, thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her since Klaus's mansion three years ago but…"

"Wait," interrupts Rebekah, "the mansion? You were there when Silas attacked Caroline and Claire?"

I shuffle in my seat uncomfortably, knowing where this was going. "Okay, Blondie. Don't get your panties all caught up in a bunch. Bonnie and I saved Caroline. Baby Klaus was already staked when we got there. I took them outside to where Klaus found them, came back and Bonnie and Silas were gone. I wasn't going to stick around for Klaus to see me."

"Well, help from the Bennett witch is out of the question," says Rebekah. "She's possessed by Qestiyah. She kills us with Bonnie's body with Silas in the future."

I feel my heart drop. "Well. That…sucks."

"We definitely need to go back to Mystic Falls," says Henry with conviction, rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

I shake my head. "Stefan is not there. Trust me. I looked."

"No…he's there. Or at least, he will be." Henry says slowly.

I let out a huff of frustration. "How do you know?"

"Because _everything_ happened or will happen there!" he exclaims. He gets more excited as he talks as if he's slowly completing a long, complicated puzzle. He starts counting off his fingers as he continues: "Claire getting staked, Elena's death, Bonnie's disappearance, even the bloody wedding where everyone dies in the future! Mystic falls is at the center. And there's a reason Qestiyah decided to possess the Bennett witch. What spell is important to Silas that he needs a Bennett witch for?"

Wow. The kid's brilliant. "He needs her to bring down the veil…" I say. My mind going a mile a minute.

"And to complete that hybrid potion. Remember, Silas only has the incomplete copy. Plus, we know the sob story of Silas bringing down the veil just so he can take the cure and die is BS," says Rebekah. "Then why do it?"

"Immortality," I answer. "As long as the veil's down, he can't die as long as…"

"…he stays in Mystic falls," Henry and I say in unison.

"Okay…" says Rebekah slowly. "But I still don't get why Stefan would be there."

Henry shakes his head. "It's just smart. What's that saying? Keep your friends close..."

"…and your enemies closer," I finish with a smirk.

"If Stefan is a threat," continues Einstein mini Klaus, "or whatever he is to Silas, Silas is going to make sure he's in Mystic Falls. And I bet you, that's why, three years ago, Silas attacked mom and Claire when they were there. Not just because of the hybrid potion, but because they were a threat and could keep them close."

"Ugh. My brain hurts," groans Rebekah, rubbing her temples.

"We'll be there in a few hours," I say.

"But. Wait," Rebekah's eyes grow wide with fear, dropping her hands to her sides. "If Silas convinced Qestiyah to put the veil down, doesn't it mean that everyone that died who is supernatural is alive now?"

A hush falls in the car until Henry responds.

"Yes," says Henry, a slow grin spreading on his face. "But no worries. We'll have backup."

Both Rebekah and I look at him, curious, but say nothing. I have no idea what he's smiling about, but there's no way that having Mikael or Esther and Co. potentially walking around is a good thing.

Yeah. Not a good thing at all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Klaus POV**

I watch the door close behind them, and try not to worry. I feel Caroline's arms wrap around me.

"They'll be okay," she whispers.

I turn to her. "I could care less about Damon," I mutter, trying not to be obvious with my feelings.

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I meant."

I give her a smirk and turn to everyone else. "So. Everyone ready for a road trip?"

Elijah, Caroline and Marcel throw me a confused look.

"We're not staying here and playing by Damon's rules," I explain, not bothering to hide my disgust about the idea. "To hell with the Ripper. He's probably just as annoyed as I am being around Damon and just needed a breather. We're getting Claire."

Marcel is grinning from ear to ear just as Sophie says, "Already on it."

She grabs Qestiyah's grimoire and marches to the door.

I give the witch a look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," she turns to me. "Henry knew you wouldn't go along with the deal, so he told me the spell I needed to perform to find Claire once we were back at Mystic falls. Hope you don't mind us stopping at your old house?" she asks casually.

I let a slow smile spread to my features as Elijah clasps my shoulder from behind.

"Seems like you didn't raise a fool, Niklaus. He can even predict your thoughts."

My smile widens."Seems so Brother. Seems so."

I grab my keys as Caroline grabs my jacket.

"Let's get this done. I'm totally over this Silas drama," she says with a huff, following Sophie outside.

"Tell me about it," mutters Marcel.

When we leave the family home, we all climb into my black SUV and begin the long drive to Mystic Falls.

**A/N Klaroline fluff and Silas crashes the road trip! But whose group? You know your questions, comments and suggestions keeps this boat sailing. Don't be shy and leave a review ;)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Check**

**A/N Shout out to my new beta, Shetan200. She's awesome and is a great motivatator along with you guys reviews, favs and follows! Thanks! Here goes my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

**Klaus POV**

After a few hours of driving, the sun slowly begins to rise, basking the sky in hues of red, orange and yellow.

I glance at the dashboard which flashes 5am.

3 more hours. 3 more hours till we hit the outskirts of Mystic Falls. I look over the rear view mirror and stifle my laughter at the sight.

Elijah. Let's just say he's far from his usual sophisticated self. His head is leaning on the window, obviously still exhausted from Caroline's bite. His mouth is slightly agape, letting a trickle of drool escape the side of his mouth.

Sophie and Marcel, once mortal enemies, look nice and cozy with one another. His head is cocked all the way back on the seat, while Sophie snores softly on his lap. That's going to be an interesting sight to wake up to, I muse.

Finally, I glance at my dear Caroline. Her halo of blond hair covers her face and I can hear her shallow breathing. I barely make out her soft pink lips that are in a slight pout.

I reach over, brushing her hair softly from her face. I feel the usual tingle I get when I touch her. I feel the want, the need to grab her and hold her close as I cup her cheek. She starts to stir underneath my grasp. A smile gracing her features without her opening her eyes.

"You really should watch the road Klaus," she murmurs sleepily.

"I'm multitasking," I reply innocently.

She opens her eyes, looking at me with affection as she kisses my palm, making my heart pound harder in my chest.

"You shouldn't tease love," I playfully rebuke her, looking briefly at the road.

She gives me an impish grin. "Who says I'm teasing?" She says innocently, sliding my hand off her face and down to her breast.

I let out a shuddering breath, my pants tightening as I stare at her again, licking my lips. What is this woman doing to me?

"You have that look in your eye," she says with a giggle.

"What look?" I say, barely keeping my voice even.

She leans forward and licks along my jawline, making me grab the wheel so hard i nearly break it. "the look that says you want to rip my clothes off," she whispers seductively.

I close my eyes when she starts kissing my neck.

"Eyes on the road, Niklaus."

I begrudgingly open them. "You're going to kill us all."

She giggles, glancing at the back. Satisfied with what she sees, she bends down into my lap and I hear the button in my jeans pop open, then the zipper as it goes down...

My eyes widen. She wouldn't...

When her mouth swallows my manhood whole, causing a guttural groan to escape my lips, I quickly realize the truth.

She would.

She unmercifully sucks me off. I can't help but glance down to confirm that this was a reality and not a dream.

All I could see is a mass of blond hair before she looks up at my naughtily and goes deeper.

I break a part of the wheel then, starting to lose focus as she goes faster and faster...

"Caroline..." I say breathlessly.

"Hmm?" She murmurs. The vibrations from her mouth don't make the situation easier.

"I'm seriously going to crash this car sweetheart..."

I hear a pop as she releases me.

"I thought you can multitask?" She says with an arch of her eyebrow. "My mighty hybrid?"

My smart response dies on my lips as she starts to go down on me again.

"Fuck..." I hiss, now resigning myself to my fate.

I feel the warmth of her mouth leave me, making me look at her in disappointment. "Damn you love. I said no teasing," I chatise, slightly annoyed.

She smiles as she dresses me up again. "You're vibrating."

I don't understand at first until she pulls my phone out of my right pocket.

Right. Vibrating.

"This isn't over sweetheart," I tell her, before I grab my phone from her hand.

"I'm counting on it...sweetheart," she ends, mimicking my accent.

I smile at her, looking at my phone, the smile leaving my face.

"What is it?" she asks.

I don't respond. Too busy rereading the text.

"Klaus?" She presses.

With a deep sigh, I stuff the phone in my pocket.

"It was Rebekah. She texted me."

"And?"

"She's complaining about being stuck in a car with Damon for 6 hours," I lie smoothly with a smile.

She looks at me cautiously, obviously trying to read my face.

"I guess I'd be ready to pull my hair out too if I were her," she says slowly. She's obviously still suspicious of the text but can't find any evidence of deceit.

"This isn't the way to Mystic Falls Brother," chimes in Elijah.

I glance back, watching him fail to straighten his wrinkled suit.

I bring my eyes back to the road. "I know Brother. Change of plans."

"Aah!"

We all whirl around at the sudden noise.

Marcel stares at Sophie, mortified.

Sophie, who is startled awake by Marcel's scream, looks around groggily, wiping the drool from the corner of mouth.

"What?" She mumbles, looking back at where her head came from and the puddle of saliva on Marcel's pants. she turns red.

"Oh...god!" She squeaks.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Shouts Marcel lividly, enunciating every word.

"Now relax. I totally fell asleep..." Sophie starts to explain.

"You violated me!"

Sophie's mouth drops.

"No I didn't!" She screams back.

"Then why are my jeans drenched?!"

"I didn't try to suck you off in a car full of people if that's what you're implying. Thats just disgusting, especially with you," Sophie snaps.

Caroline and I share a look then start laughing. It isn't long till Elijah joins in as well, to Marcel and Sophie's fury.

"It's not funny!" They shout together.

"Oh yes it is!" The rest of us reply back.

It's not long before I pull up into a hotel overlooking one of the best beaches on the eastern seaboard. We can hear the waves crashing from where I park the car.

"Uh. Not that I'm complaining," says Marcel, "but I thought Mystic falls was in the middle of Virginia."

"Well. Since you lot look totally exhausted and we know nothing of the doom that might await us in Mystic Falls, I felt it wise for us to take a detour and replenish ourselves."

I turn to Sophie. "Besides, I think it wise to have that cure ready sooner rather than later. What do you say love?"

"We will still need Henry's blood and Claire's," points out Elijah.

"But I agree with Klaus," chimes in Sophie. "We need a break anyway. I'll get as much of the potion done as possible. I'll need yours and Caroline's blood."

She pulls out a large vial from her jacket. Caroline and I bite open our wrists and let our blood mingle into the container.

"Okay. How about that beach?" Says  
Caroline enthusiastically, once we're done, jumping out of the car.

I flash to her before she gets far. "Not so fast love. I have other plans for you," I whisper to her, brushing her hair back to lay a tantalizing kiss on her neck. I feel her shiver under my touch. "one that involves paying you back for your antics in the car," I murmur, licking her earlobe.

"Get a room," busts in marcel disgustedly.

"We are at a hotel, Niklaus" adds Elijah snidely.

Sophie just hurries past, her nose stuck in Qestiyah's grimoire.

I chuckle, grabbing Caroline's hand.

"I'm hungry," she declares as we walk. "Can we eat, shop, go to the beach, then rest?"

I laugh heartily. "You were practically comatose in the car with the lot of them, Caroline."

"I know but Sophie won't be done with the potion for awhile. I totally don't want to waste my time in a new place sleeping and where are we?" She asks, suddenly, completing her rant.

"Emerald Isle," I reply. "It's considered the crown jewel of North Carolina's Crystal Coast."

Caroline's eyes spark with excitement. "And you want me to spend my time in hotel room? We're definitely taking a look around!"

"You're wish is my command sweet Caroline," I say, unable to say no to her.

I guess that phone call will have to wait...

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of doing everything Caroline wanted, we check into our suite. Once inside, I hear Caroline gasp, spinning around the room, like bloody Julie Andrews from the Sound of Music.

I can't help but smile watching her. It was always like this whenever I took Caroline somewhere new, whether it be Tokyo, Paris, Rome, wherever. It never got old to her. She enjoys the sights, the lavish hotels. She genuinely loved every aspect, every minute of it, which made me love traveling with her. Everything is so much more special just because she's there.

"I take it that you approve," I state, dropping evidence of our earlier shopping spree.

"It's gorgeous," she gushes.

The suite had two bedrooms (though we'd only be using one, both depending on my mood) a kitchen and large bathroom with a jacuzzi.

In the main living space, there were patio doors that lead out to a balcony that had two lounge chairs, a small garden and whirlpool tub overlooking a private part of the beach with stairs leading down to it.

The sun starts to set over the water as I wrap my arms around Caroline standing on the balcony.

She hums contently.

"So beautiful..." she says in awe, staring at the sunset.

"I know," I murmur, kissing her cheek.

"I was talking about the sunset."

"So was I," I lie smoothly.

When I pull away, I catch her glancing at the tub.

"We got to get in that," she says mischievously.

I smirk, thinking of all the naughty things I can do to her in there. "I'll try to see if we can fit it into our plans."

She turns around in my arms, letting me rest my hands on her waist.

"What are you planning Niklaus?" She says giving me an inquisitive look.

"Have I ever disppointed you with my surprises sweetheart?"

She bits her lip, thinking hard, to my amusement.

"No..." she admits hesitantly, "but..."

I press my finger to her lips. "No buts Caroline," I say softly.

"How about..." I walk inside and grab a long box, perfectly gift wrapped.

Her mouth drops as I walk up to her.

"You get into this, take a long shower, and do all the other stuff you females indulge in to get ready for a night out. I'll wait for you here."

She takes the box from me, then stands on her toes to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"When did you get this?"

"When you went into the store to get that Loius Vuitton clutch that you just 'had to have,' " I say, reiterating her words from earlier.

She shakes her head. "You're something Klaus."

"Actually love, I'm the original hybrid, the Alpha male. The King of New Orleans. Pick one," I say with a lopsided smile.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll be upstairs, smart ass."

I watch her go up the stairs, then wait until I hear the shower running before I start dialing Bekah's number.

"Nik," I hear after the first ring. "Took you long enough to call me."

I ignore her. "Are you there yet? Where's Damon?"

"We stopped at some motel. Damon ran off, muttering about how he needed a break and make a phone call. I'm here with Henry."

"Put him on," I demand.

I hear some shuffling before Henry gets on the line.

"Father."

"You knew about the veil being down at Mystic falls," I accuse.

"I don't know for sure, but the probability is high."

"And still you allowed us all to pack our bags and go there? I'm failing to see the brilliance of this plan," I say harshly.

"We can't stay in New Orleans and twiddle our fingers waiting for this asshole to attack. He wiped us out because we did that. We need to take the offensive."

I take a breath. "How'd you know I'd follow you?"

I can hear the smile in voice as he says: "I knew you were you."

I can't help but smile back. "What's your plan Henry? I know you can't be so thirsty for Silas's death to simply walk into Mystic Falls guns blazing."

I hear silence on the other end, before he says: "You're just going to have to trust me on this. We'll get Stefan and you guys get Claire. We'll rendezvous and take out Silas together."

I sigh heavily. "Fine. Sophie is making the cure as we speak. Once she's done, We'll be in Mystic Falls in an hour. And keep that Salvatore in check. I don't trust him."

"Not a problem."

"Remember. Don't be an idiot and get killed," I add. I honestly like the kid. Not becausmy his my son, but because its obvious he's brilliant and more loyal than any hybrid or sibling.

Henry chuckles.

"What?"

"You always say that." He responds. "See you soon." Then the line goes dead.

I look at my phone, smiling to myself. I then dial another number, now focusing on making preparations for my date with my wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Caroline POV**

I open the box, gasping at the contents.

I take the blue lace panties and put them on, frowning that there isn't a matching bra anywhere. Just the dress and the blue sandals with what looked like real diamonds encrusted in them.

When I put on the dress, I realize why.

The blue dress is unbelievably sexy. It hugs all my curves and flairs out in the bottom. The bottom of the dress is short in the front, barely brushing my knees and long at the back. The straps join behind my neck and the front plunges into a deep v line, showing my cleavage. The back is completely exposed, making it completely impossible to wear any type of bra.

He would definitely have no problem accessing all my womanly assets in this, the freak, I muse.

I grab the white, sparkly Louis Vuitton bag that of course perfectly matched my blue sandals that he bought for me, and walk out of the room.

At the end of the stairs, I see Klaus, smirking up at me.

God he looks awesome. He has on a white dress shirt that, as always, has the top buttons open revealing his flawless chest and his necklaces. He finishes his outfit with black, silk pants and shoes.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Caroline," he says, his eyes raking over my body as if seeing me for the first time.

He extends his hand to me and I place my hand in his. He immediately bends his head and kisses my hand, making me feel faint.

Why does he have to be such the charmer?

"You look...alright I guess," I say casually, acting unfazed.

He leans into me, whispering in my ear, "You're a horrible liar sweetheart."

I smile broadly. "Okay. Fine. You look incredible."

"I try," he says with feigned humility.

"So what's this surprise?"

He holds my hand tightly. "Let me show you."

He leads me out into the balcony and I gasp.

There were candles and red roses all over the place.

From the balcony, red petals lead to a white sheet on the beach that had a high enough table to allow us to sit on the sheet and eat comfortably. it's covered with tons of food and champagne.

I'm simply speechless when he takes my hand and walks me down to the beach.

He watches me as I sit across from him, eating. I couldn't believe this. We leave the car, eat, have an amazing time shopping. He buys me this amazing dress and sets all this up...it's just too much. Something is going on. Something is going to happen.

"You don't like it," he says, dragging me from my thoughts. I catch the hint of hurt in his voice and I look up.

"No. No! It's really beautiful Klaus. Thank you."

"Then what is it?" He asks, "Something is bothering you," he says narrowing his eyes at me.

"What did Rebekah text you earlier?" I say abruptly.

He sighs and pours the contents of the champagne bottle into a glass. The smell of blood hits me, nearly distracting me.

Seeing my expression, he extends the glass to me, takes my glass and pours some for himself.

"It's wasn't good news Caroline. Do you really want to ruin what's been such a great day?"

"Just tell me."

I watch his jaw clench as he downs his glass. "All I want, is to be with you Caroline. To have dinner and to make love to you all night without worrying about what's waiting for us in that bloody one pony town."

"What's waiting for us?" I press, now moving to his side, as he pours himself another glass. I take it and drain it myself. I wait for his answer.  
"Not tonight Caroline," he says quietly, nearly pleading with me. "Not tonight."

"So you just want to sit here and hide all your troubles behind a romantic dinner on the beach?"

"Yes," he replies stubbornly.

I narrow my gaze at him. I see this conversation isn't going anywhere.

"Then you can have dinner by yourself," I snap standing up about to stalk away.

I feel him grab my wrist, pulling me down on his lap.

I begin to glare at him but stop as I look at his face.

It's full of pain and vulnerability that just scares me.

He takes my face into his hands, stroking it tenderly.

"I don't ask you for much Caroline," he says, his gaze hot and intense, "but I'm asking you this, just for tonight, let me simply be a man. Not a vampire, not a werewolf, not a hybrid, but a man. A man who adores you, a man who simply wants to show you how much."

He runs his hands through my hair as I get lost in his stormy blue eyes. He kisses me gently, hesitantly.

"Let me make love to Caroline," he murmurs breathlessly, breaking me.

I crush my lips against his. He returns my kiss with just as much passion as I give him. Our tongues both wrestle each other for dominance, our hands running over each other's bodies as we hold on to one another for dear life. He breaks the kiss to travel down my neck, my chest.

I throw my head back, letting out a load moan as I run my hand through his hair.

I feel his hand reach behind me and unsnap the straps behind my neck, allowing my dress to fall from my body. He lays me gently on the white sheet as he takes a breast into his mouth, making my hips buckle against him.

Needing to feel more of him, I pull his shirt from his body, getting more wet as I hear him growl with approval as I glide my hands on his back, his arms, relishing the feel of his muscles.

I slowly leaves my reach when his kisses, his tongue runs down my stomach, my thighs.

When I feel his hot breath, and fingers massage my folds through my panties, I feel like I'll go mad.

"Please Niklaus..." I beg.

I feel his smile aganist that stupid underwear that just had to go, so I could feel his sweet tongue.

"I haven't forgotten about this morning in the car sweetheart."

He licks my folds without removing the damn fabric, making me grow even hotter with lust.

"Oh...Klaus. Please."

"An apology," he murmurs, continuing with his torture.

Ugh. I was going to get him for this later but now, he could ask me to stake myself if it meant him taking off that damn underwear!

He grabs one of my breasts now, rubbing my nipple.

"You're so wet Caroline," his voice drenched with want.

And I knew how much he meant it when he asked me to let him make love to him. How much he wanted to just worship my body.

The euphoria of that knowledge sends tingles throughout my body, increasing yearning for him.

"Sorry..." I manage to gasp. "So sorry."

In a millisecond, he tears the panties off my body. He wastes no time licking up my juices, stroking my folds and insides with his fingers until I come hard, screaming his name.

But I knew he wasn't done with me. He wants to feel me more, to be one with me. When he takes off his pants and slowly slides himself into me, staring into my eyes, I know there's no place I would rather be, no man that I would want as much as him.

He grabs me up to him as he pushes himself inside of me over and over.

His eyes glow a bright yellow, his desire for me taking over.

He runs his fingers around my eyes, feeling my veins there, knowing he wasn't the only one exposing their hybrid features.

"So beautiful," he murmurs as He kisses my neck, sucking on it not biting it though I can feel his fangs on my skin. "Come for me again Caroline," he mumbles against my skin, finally piercing it.

The feel of his bite is orgasmic, making me grab him for dear life as I fall off the edge.

Feeling the burn of his venom, I wrap my lips around his neck and bite him back.

"Caroline..." He moans into my neck, trembling slightly under my touch. I feel him throb inside me as he gets close, holding my head when his strokes gets faster and deeper, "God help me I love you so much."

"I love you too Niklaus," I say, now licking the blood of his neck, feeling myself getting close again.

After a few more thrusts, we come together with a loud groan.

We collapse on the sheet, out of breath.

"Thank you," he whispers as I cuddle against his chest.

I look up at him, bewildered. "Why?"

He gives me his characteristic smirk.

"For letting me pay you back for this morning."

I laugh. "You're an ass."

"And you love it," he replies confidently.

"Yes," I kiss him on lips, "I do."

"Then how about we make it official again?"

I watch him sit up and take one of his necklaces from his neck. He pulls the rings that are looped in it, looking into my eyes.

I feel my heart thundering in my chest, as he speaks.

"Will you be my wife again Caroline Forbes? Always and forever? Even when I'm being an insufferable, original ass?" He ends with a smirk.

"I'll think about it," putting on my best serious face. I laugh at the flicker of hurt that I see cross his face. I grab his face, kissing him. "Of course I will," I say softly. I watch him slip the rings into my finger. I take the ring off his finger, watching him arch his eyebrow with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Will you be my husband again Niklaus Mikaelson?" I say with a smile. " Will you promise to never push me away, to let me be with you through the good times and bad?" My face falls a little. " Even if you get tired of me?"

All amusement leaves his face then. He cups my cheek, his gaze serious and piercing, desperate to impart some critical information. "I will NEVER tire of you Caroline. And I'll never push you away again," he vows.

I nod slightly, averting his gaze.

He lifts my chin. "I need you to believe that Caroline."

"I just don't get what you see in me," I confess.

"I see a caring, passionate woman, full of light. My salvation..." He says stroking my cheek.

My eyes fill with tears. "And I'll spend the rest of my eternity making you believe it," he whispers, bringing my lips to his for a sweet kiss that eradicates all my insecurities and fears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A voice makes me wake up from Klaus's arms. I look down at him, snoring peacefully. I try to cuddle back into him but I feel what I can only describe as a magnetic pull. Like a sailor being drawn to the siren's song, I slowly get up from the white sheet, careful not to wake Klaus.

I grab my dress, secretly thankful that he didn't rip it off the way he usually does with my clothes during our lovemaking.

I cant stop myself from following the voice for what feels like miles before I make out a woman with straight brown hair and caramel skin.

I already knew who she was before she turns to me with a smile.

I no longer feel the pull, but I stay anyway.

"Bonnie. Or should I say Qestiyah?"

"Hello Caroline."

"Let Bonnie go," I demand strongly.

"I still need to this body to carry out Silas's will."

"He's using you!"

Her eyes narrow angrily at me. Instantly I'm on my knees, grasping my head in pain.

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" I shout at her through the pain.

"Because Silas has different plans for you," says another voice that I haven't heard for three years.

"No," I whimper as I watch Claire walk up to me with Klaus's blue eyes and Hayley's chestnut brown hair. She reveals a stake in her hand.

"No...please Claire. Don't do this."

"Sorry, Care," she says with her Klaus like smirk. "Silas demands it."

Then she stakes me and I feel nothing but cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Klaus POV**

I groan, my back stiff from laying on the beach surface all night.

I feel someone throw clothes at me. I get a sense of Deja Vu, remembering the time I broke the curse and shifted.

I grab them, looking up and seeing Elijah who has a grim look etched on his face.

"What is it Elijah?" I ask carefully, not liking his expression at all.

He simply hands me a piece of folded paper and I read:

_"Hello Niklaus-_

_I hope you don't mind that I borrow a few of your pieces for the game of chess we've been playing lately. I just took you queen, your most powerful piece. She's looking a bit grey, but I believe you would want her nonetheless. I feel confident that such a move has put you, the king, in check."_

_Till we meet again-_

_Silas"_

My hands tremble as I feel the weight of the letter's words shackle my heart and tear it in two.

_I took your queen_, I think replying the words in my mind. _She's looking a bit grey..._

"He killed her," I manage to say, not recognizing my voice as the tears prick behind my eyes, threatening to fall.

"He killed Caroline," I repeat brokenly, feeling the world crumble under my feet.

**A/N now this chapter i enjoyed writing and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. This is kinda a filler chapter, but I thought a big Klaroline chapter was overdue and had to happen before this fic ends. Originally, I planned to put both Silas's power plays in one chapter, one affecting Damon's team and the other, which we saw this chapter, that affected Klaus's, but then the chapter would of been too long so I broke it up.**

**Don't hate me :). Im dying to hear your thoughts. I accept all reviews good and bad. Also, please let me know anything you want to see before this ends and I'll try to fit it in.**

**Next up - Silas makes another** **earth shattering move!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N As always, thanks for your favs, follows and reviews! After this chapter, there will only be two left :)! please let me know you thoughts and anything you want to see before the end. You guys are great.**

**Big thanks to Shetan200 for being my beta and helping my story make sense :).**

**Remember, if a chapter gets 10+ reviews, I will do an early update! As I will do for Angelic Devil this week, for those who are reading that Klaroline fic I'm writing as well.**

**Back to the Future**

**Elijah POV**

I gauge Niklaus's reaction as he reads Silas's note, already knowing its contents. Knowing my brother for over a thousand years, there was only one time I could recall seeing him a broken man. Even when Claire "died," he was hurt and furious yes. Went on a killing spree for a week, but he handled it. Did he handle it well? Not necessarily, but he was still functional, emotionally present even. Only when Henrik died, did he shut down, became nearly a recluse, and wished for death every day till we became vampires. Only then, with his newfound hybrid abilities did he manage to move on, feeling more in control of the destinies of those he loved, though he never forgot or stopped feeling guilty.

Yet, here I was, watching with great sadness as I watch Niklaus' expression. The life that was there moments before is sucked out, his eyes glaze over and his jaw tightens.

When he speaks and I watch his hands tremble, holding the note, I knew he was broken, leaving me at a loss as to what would bring him back from the depths of despair this time.

"He killed her," Klaus manage to say, not recognizing his voice. "He killed Caroline," he chokes out, his eyes still on the note.

"It could be a bluff Brother," not even believing my own words, but desperate to soothe him. "You know how Silas adores his mind games."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" he yells into my face.

I look away, unable to absorb the amount of pain I see in his face in that moment.

I feel him grab my arms, the tremors that go through him, radiate into me, forcing me to look at him as he hold on to me.

"Where is she Elijah?" he asks again weakly, his head bowed.

I grab his shoulders, his hands never letting mine go. He looks at me, his eyes pleading for answers, but I don't have any.

"You have to be strong Niklaus," I say forcefully, trying to pour some hope into him. "We don't know where she is but there isn't a body. That has to mean something. Silas knows what she means to you. He'd sooner use her as leverage than outright kill her."

That seems to do the trick. He steps away from me, running a hand over his face and nodding in agreement.

"You're right Elijah," he says, pacing back in forth. "If he simply wanted to send me a message, he would have left her somewhere I would find the body."

_Or he killed her and took her corpse so he could harvest her blood for his hybrid potion_, I think but I dare not say that aloud.

"We need to find her Elijah," he says, the concern permeating his voice. "I can't…I won't lose her. Not when we've found our way back to one another. Is the cure complete?"

I nod. "Yes. That was what I was coming to inform you about. Marcel and Sophie are awaiting us outside."

"Excellent. The sooner we get to Mystic Falls, the better."

Before I can say anything, my phone starts to vibrate in the breast pocket of my suit jacket. I glance at Niklaus who stops his pacing as I pull my phone out.

"What is it Rebekah?"

I can barely make out her words as she mumbles through what it sounds like tears.

"Calm yourself Rebekah," I say, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. "Now tell me again. What has happened?"

As I listen, my heart drops to the pit of my stomach and stare at Niklaus, who, hearing everything, turns pale.

"It…it's not true," he manages to mumble.

"I'm so sorry, Nik!" Rebekah cries out through the phone. "I'm so sorry! With Caroline gone, Henry…" she chokes on her tears, unable to finish.

I watch as Niklaus walks robotically pass me, his jaw set, giving himself now to the only thing, in his mind, he had left - anger and vengeance.

I had lost another brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three hours ago**

**Rebekah POV**

I take a deep breath as Henry gives me back my phone, my brother's annoying smirk gracing his features.

I roll my eyes. It's like having two Niks in the world. God, the world must be ending. Like one Nik wasn't enough.

"What?" he asks, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Oh nothing," I say nonchalantly, "What does the King say?" I sneer.

He shakes his head as he pulls a knife from his inner jacket pocket."Oh Aunt Bex. It really makes me happy that you're exactly the same."

I glance at the knife and watch with surprise when he cuts his palm deeply.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering our bases," he pulls a vial from his pocket and glides it along his palm, making sure he get enough blood.

He licks the leftover blood and passes the vial to me.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?"

Now he rolls his eyes. "If it isn't obvious now, give it a minute," he says sarcastically.

"You really should drop the attitude," I say with a smile, admiring his spunk. "I'm your elder."

"Guess insulting you is in my genes," he says with a lopsided grin. "Just keep it safe."

I shrug, putting it in my pocket when I see Damon closing in on us, his face happy.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Stefan. She found Stefan!" he says excitedly.

"Who?"

"Katherine. The bitch was finally useful."

"Katherine?" I say, not bothering to hide my incredulous look.

"She's the one that I left with Baby Klaus," he explains with a dismissive gesture. "When she found out what happened, she felt all guilty and came looking for her. Must of known about her being fake dead. Luckily, I had moved the hybrid princess and told Ms. Kat that she can play hero after she helped me find Stefan."

"All this time, Elijah thought she left because she was tired of him," I say softly. Well. Who would have thought the former doppelganger actually cared that much for us to want to save Claire. Guess I have to apologize for all the times I snapped her neck and burned her clothes, I muse.

"Anyway. I don't have all night. Let's meet up with Stefan and Katherine. While we're at it, you can have Snow White and have Prince Charming kiss her or whatever you guys need to do to wake her up," says Damon, flashing to his car.

Henry laughs, while I stand there, confused by the reference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute we pass the Mystic Falls sign, the environment in the car tenses.

We look around warily, quietly praying.

"I see dead people," Henry whispers to Damon.

I freeze. Who is it? Mikael, Esther?

Damon smirks and then quickly turns serious. "In your dreams?"

I watch them as Henry's eyes grow wide with fear. He nods no.

"While you're awake?" says Damon, seemingly concerned. I narrow my eyes at his stupidity. The veil is down idiot. Doesn't matter if you're sleeping or not.

Henry shakes his head yes, still looking petrified.

"Dead people like, in graves? In coffins?" presses Damon softly.

"Yeah, but they don't stay there," I mutter.

"Walking around like regular people," Henry answers in an amazingly child like voice that is miles away from its usual masculine deepness. "They don't see each other," he continues. "They only see what they want to see. They don't know they're dead."

Really? I think, intrigued.

"How often do you see them?" asks Damon, now starting to look scared.

"All the time," he whispers eerily.

"Oh shit! There's one right there!" shouts Damon suddenly.

"Where?!" I shout, looking frantically out the window.

But the two of them start laugh loudly, annoying me as they high five each other.

"Classic!" says Henry, his fear, obviously faked, gone.

"I don't see how that's funny," I grumble, mad that I was so easily fooled.

"Come on. This veil situation was just begging for a Sixth Sense reference!" says Henry in between laughs.

"What is the Sixth Sense?"

The car goes silent, as Henry's mouth drops in an O of surprise.

"Sexy Bex probably hasn't seen the Sixth Sense, kid. She was staked in the 20's."

"Oh. Wow. What a tragedy," Henry shakes his head, disappointed.

"It is. So she wouldn't get it."

"Get what?" I demand, hating feeling left out.

"Nothing," they both in unison.

I narrow my eyes angrily as we turn into a path in the woods. It eventually leads to a clearing with a lake down below.

I practically stop breathing when I see a man turn with brown hair, green eyes, smiling at me.

"Stefan," I whisper, my spirit lifting exponentially. He's still as gorgeous as I last remembered him.

The car screeches to a halt and Damon jumps out first about to run to Stefan who was standing casually in front of a black safe. Before he can move, Henry stops him.

Something is wrong, I realize. My smile falls as I notice an open casket and grey corpse next to it.

Katherine.

"Well. Now isn't it the man of the hour?" says Stefan, his eyes narrowing at Henry.

Henry smiles as Damon glances at him in confusion.

"Hello Silas," Henry says casually.

"I've been dying to meet you, Mr. Back to the Future."

"Where's Stefan?" Interjects Damon.

"Oh," Silas raises a finger as a signal to wait. He walks to the safe, revealing a desiccated Stefan, looking like he hasn't tasted blood in forever.

"Give him back," growls Damon.

"No. I think I'll put my doppelganger back right where he belongs. After I kill the rest of you."

I rush forward then, as Henry pushes Damon back. I hit an invisible wall, right when Damon tries to get up to do the same. All we can do is watch as Henry and Silas circle each other.

There isn't an inch of fear on Henry's face. He licks his lips, his eyes glowing yellow like Silas is a tasty steak.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Silas," he says devilishly.

Silas's earlier amusement is gone. "You really think you, a child, can kill me a 2,000 year old vampire? Aren't you cocky?"

In a flash, Henry lunges at Silas, who's so fast, that it looks like he disappears into thin air before he comes up behind Henry with a stake.

But Silas never pushes it through his chest. He freezes, inches away from Henry who simple straighten his jacket, turning to face Silas.

"Weren't you a warlock at some point?" Henry mocks him. He takes a knife and slices open Silas's wrist, taking two steps back.

I hear Damon chuckle beside me. "Einstein Klaus is a bad ass."

I look at the ground more closely, smiling.

A perfect circle. Henry made a perfect circle with his feet when he and Silas were doing their little dance.

When Silas's blood falls to the ground, the circle illuminates. The clearing is filled with Silas screams as Henry chants loudly in Latin.

This is it. This is the end of Silas, I think excitedly.

Damon and I watch as blood starts to erupt from Silas's sockets and his skin begins to turn into stone.

Henry glares at Silas, focusing hard, his yellow eyes, and his fangs exposed.

"A little more," urges Damon. " Keep doing it!"

But then, I notice Henry start to flicker on and off, to the point I can see through him.

Henry falls to his knees, his body growing fainter.

"No…" he hisses. "I'm so…close…" he murmurs, trying to focus on Silas.

Damon and I take a step back when we watch in dismay as Silas regains his color, a huge smile gracing his features.

He wastes no time grabbing Henry's throat.

"Aren't you a tricky one," he growls and I can hear the bones in Henry's neck breaking.

I want to turn away, but I find myself unable to. When he plunges his hand in his heart, and I hear Henry's gut wrenching scream, I feel my tears fall and Damon's arm wrap around me.

"A valiant effort Henrik, but this how things are going to end," gloats Silas. "Do you want me to explain what's happening to you Marty McFly?"

Damon stiffens next to me as Henry's eyes widen.

"Of course," Damon whispers.

"What?" I demand weakly. "What is it Damon?"

"Mother…" Henry chokes out.

"Something's happened to Caroline," says Damon, grimly. "Something that's altered Henry ever being conceived in the first place."

"Oh God," I gasp, "are you saying…"

"Run," hisses Henry at us. "I can't hold the barrier," he whispers.

And with that, he disappears.

Gone.

Silas then turns to us. He stalks towards us before I see a blur come into his path and a loud crack is heard. Silas's neck twists into a weird angle, broken.

The figure stands over Silas with a bat in his hand, then turns to us with a smirk.

"Kol," I choke in disbelief.

"Hello little sister," he smiles. "How about we get you, Stefan, and your new boy toy Salvatore out of here? The mystic falls gang is waiting."

**A/N the fate of Caroline, Stefan's role in killing Silas, and possible flashbacks**


End file.
